Alex and the voices in her head
by The Phan Ghost
Summary: Alex, genius or lucky, whichever engineer FINALLY makes a machine that works! She prepares to be sent to The Chronicles of Riddick...only to find herself...IN PITCH BLACK! RnR, flames'll be used to boil my noodles and hope you enjoy!:p COMPLETE, SEQ UP
1. 1 : Transported

_Summary: Alex is a 17 year old girl who happens to have a helluva lot of luck and who manages to create a world-travelling machine._

_Only thing is, when she tries it, thinking she'll be sent into The Chronicles of Riddick (her favourite film), she finds herself...in Pitch Black!_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

**Alex and the voices in her head  
**

Chapter 1

"Alex! Time to eat! Get down here!"

Alex O'Connel's tongue stuck out from the corner of her mouth as she adjusted the last screw on the machine she'd been working on for six months.

Living with her father wasn't hard as many people would think. On the contrary, for Alex it was fun. Sure, he worked all day but when he came back around 6 in the evening, he would teach her new defense moves. You guessed it, Alex's father was a cop.

His wife died giving birth to his only daughter 17 years ago and he found that nothing meant more to him than Alex.

These days however, he had been somewhat irritated and grumpy.

**'I think he should get laid…'** The voice of arrogance whispered at the back of her mind.

'_Don't say such things. He's your dad, he probably has a logical explanation. You know his cases sometimes render him grumpy…_' The voice of reason cut in.

Alex sighted, looked longingly at her now finished Universe Travel Machine, or UTM as she called it and then skipped down the stairs.

"How come you aren't outside today? Playing with your friends or something. I don't like seeing you in that room of yours all day." Her father scolded, dishing the pasta onto her plate.

Alex didn't have the heart to admit to him that the only reason she didn't have friends was because she caused so much trouble at school and no kid had the guts to approach her.

Alex did things kids would only whisper about in the dark corners of the school.

This was a religious school and it seemed to her that she was the only one who didn't have strong beliefs in God. It was actually safe to say that Alex may have had a Catholic mother, she didn't practise any religion.

"These pasta are really good!" Alex said, more to change the subject than anything else.  
She had perfected her already good born-with-lying-abilities to no one ever noticing when she lied or not but she never lied to her father if she could help it.

Her father, James, sent her a meaningful look before sticking his fork into his plate.

This was his day off and they had both planned to go somewhere together. Maybe the movies.

The phone rang and Alex ran to pick it up.

"Hello?" She answered, breathless.

"Mr.O'Connel please! It's an emergency."

A voice said hurriedly, strangled sounds in the background.

Alex's face fell. 'There goes another week-end' She sighted mournfully.

"One moment please." She said, her voice flat.  
James came into her line of site, having heard her emotionless voice.

"It's for you." She said, handing him the receiver and walking back into the kitchen.

'Next time. Next time I'll cut the line and unplug his cell.' Alex promised silently, finishing her plate before her father came back into the kitchen, looking miserably sorry and worried at the same time.

"Hon, I have to go to the station. Is it alright if I leave you here alone for the day?"

Alex nodded, hiding the obvious disappointment she was feeling behind a small smile.

"I can always call Miss.Headson if you…"

Alex cut him off in horror.

"No! It's ok. Go save lives. I'll finish my homework and maybe even ask Manon over."

James smiled. If only he knew. Manon was a girl Alex had made up when her father became upset with her not having friends.

Each time he went away, she said she'd invite Manon to make him happy.

As soon as she heard the car roar away with the flash and siren blaring, Alex's fake good mood fell and she heavily put the things away.

'_Come on! It's not like he's gone forever! Besides, you can go finish the UTM and pack a bag in case it **does **work.'_ The voice of reason said reassuringly.

Mentally, Alex imagined the Voice of Reason sending the Voice of Arrogance a warning glance to shut its mouth.

Feeling already better, Alex ran up to her room and opened the door to her work space open almost reverently, voice hushed as she pretended to be guiding someone with her.

"This is THE Universe Travel Machine, created by Alex O'Connel, the best engineer in the world. She created this machine at the very young age of 15, her unbelievable genius leading her, later on, to a life of luxury surrounded by her most prized inventions…" She whispered.

'**The ones that work? Ha! Not too many I'm afraid…'** The Voice of Arrogance cooed.

Alex groaned and went back into her room to take out her bag from under her bed.  
This bag was always ready in case she wanted to spend time somewhere or if in case one of her machines did work. Not that it ever happened but it doesn't hurt to be prepared. Right?

'**Yeah right. You'll be disintegrated into dust sooner than be transported into any fictive world**_._' The Voice mocked again.

"Well for your information, my last invention worked fine and I don't really give a shit what you say." Alex retorted, slinging the bag over her shoulder, grabbing some jewels and a few packets of cigarettes she'd won at card games in school.

She stuffed everything into her bag, flunked her father's spare gun into the waist band of her jeans and climbed into the machine.

It was oval and had a small comfortable seat with all the commands in front.

Alex took a deep breath. "Cross your fingers ladies cos here goes nothing."

An image of her good side and bad side looking horrified and crossing all their members made Alex laugh as she hit the 'Activate' button on her left.  
The dome lit up and Alex typed in the date, time and story she wanted to enter. The Chronicles of Riddick!

It buzzed a little, processing the information then went silent.  
Alex pulled the throttle up, hit a few keys then took a deep breath before pushing hard on the red button. The 'DEPARTURE' one.

Both voices inside her head screamed for her not to do it but too late.

There was a resounding beep before everything around her started glowing a fierce white.

A few minutes later, Alex opened her eyes to screams and strange noises of bending metal and shattering glass.

When she opened her eyes and had sense back into her body, she felt she was leaning forward against a sort of belt holding her waist and shoulders and she could see through a glass to people running around what looked like the interior of a ship.

Her eyes widened. "Omigod! It worked!" She yelped, eyes wide and amazed.

**_'Omigod...it worked!' _**Cut in both voices, sounding terrified.

Before she could register what happened however, the glass in front of her moved and the belts unbuckled themselves to let her fall onto the hard metallic and vibrating floor.

Everything was in chaos and Alex had the good reflex to grab her bag before scrambling to the first hand hold she saw.

The ship she was in was going to crash, she felt it and could feel the fear emanating from the whole ship.

It came faster than she expected. The whole side opposite her got ripped off and a man was desperately clinging to a rope, trying not to be squished by all the things flying by him.

Alex suddenly had a bad sense of Deja-vu and ran to the medical kit, grabbing what she could from inside before the rest of the left side of the ship got blown off.

Alex herself barely had time to jump back to her relatively safe space, gripping the hand hold tightly.

The crash seemed to take ages before she visibly felt the ship slacken its pace before stopping completely in bright yellow sand.

Alex weakly let go and stayed on the floor, panting a little, the last medicine clutched to her chest.

'How the HELL did I get sent to Pitch Black?!'

* * *

There it is, the first chapter!

Should I continue??


	2. 2 : Riddick

_Summary: Alex is a 17 year old girl who happens to have a helluva lot of luck and who manages to create a world-travelling machine._

_Only thing is, when she tries it, thinking she'll be sent into The Chronicles of Riddick (her favourite film), she finds herself...in Pitch Black!_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

**Alex and the voices in her head  
**

Chapter 2

_'How the HELL did I get sent to Pitch Black?!_'

Was the only coherent thought in her head for a couple minutes.  
Finally she got up, stuffing the boxes she held into a small intact compartment and walked out.

As soon as the light hit her, Alex recoiled, the bright light hurting her eyes.

"Bloody effin' sun!" She cursed, shading her eyes and looking around.

Yep. This was Pitch Black alright. The junk left by the ship's crash clearly visible on all sides, the bright hot sun on her neck and the unmistakable feeling that this suddenly didn't look like such a good idea.

"Great. Just great." She muttered, deftly climbing the almost too smooth ship's side and looking around from the roof.

If she remembered from the movie, the dead city was on the side of the blue sun. Only problem was that at the moment there was only one sun.

**'Only problem darlin' is that there is currently only one sun that's up!'** The voice of Arrogance muttered sarcastically.

**'OW!' **And it had just been boinked on the head by the voice of reason.

"Hey, you ok?" A voice said suddenly behind Alex, making her jump in surprise…and nearly fall off the top of the broken ship. Grasping her chest, Alex nodded wearily.

"Sorry." Said the blond, eyes searching for any evidence of civilization.

'**Keep searching dumb twit**.' The nasty voice in her head mocked.

'_Poor girl_.' Was all the Voice of Reason said.

"It's nothing. Just jumpy. You ok?" Alex asked, looking down to see if anyone else was coming out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Alex's POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A young arab boy wobbled out and landed flat faced on the sand, hands on either side of his head.

"Yeah. We should go help the others." The blonde sighed.

I agreed and we climbed back down. Well… I jumped down while she battled with the completely messed up ladder.

I was rather proud of the shocked look she gave me when she saw me jump and land with easy grace

**'Yeah, good thing she didn't notice you'd almost sprained your ankle you moron.'**

I ignored the annoying voice of Arrogance and turned back to the task at hand. Find the survivors.

I looked through the debris and almost yelped when a boy fell at my feet. It was Jack.

"You ok?" I asked helping her up. She nodded.

"Hey…" I whispered. "Pull your shirt down before anyone notices."

Jack looked down and blushed crimson when she saw that her shirt revealed a bit of peach coloured skin and the beginnings of her banded breasts.

"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul." I answered her questioning gaze, winking at her.

This didn't seem to reassure her so I took her aside (almost tripped on some debris) and told her I, also, was a female.

When she still didn't seem convinced I pulled my shirt up. Big time blush was follwed by incoherent, embarassed mumbles and I grinned at her.

"I'm Jack." She extended her hand, eyes averted, cheeks still cherry red. I shook it politely. "Alex."

We looked around some more until I came across a blond guy. Who was he already? I hadn't seen Pitch Black in a while and couldn't remember his name.

I let it go as I bent down to pull him out of under the debris.

Jack helped me and we sat him against the ship in the shade before going back to search.

Much to my surprise, we landed back to where I'd arrived and now that I looked, I noticed the tube I was in and also the shattered tube with 'Lock out protocol. No early release.' still flashing.

**'Somehow I don't doubt they meant _you_** **when they wrote: No Early Release. You're too crazy to drive around, let alone walk and contaminate the poor rest of the inhabitants of this doomed planet.' **

I scowled a bit then remembered I wasn't alone and it wouldn't look too sane if I was seen talking to myself!

Jack paled visibly at both tubes flashing danger signs and I smiled grimly. She would have worse to fear before this was over. And I wasn't looking forward to it.

'_We should probably write what we know down...never know what happens._' My voice of reason whispered in my mental ear.

'**like that those bozos will find out their fate and panic and kill us? No thanks.**'

I deliberately took Jack's hand and we continued looking, finding one dead guy, almost making Jack retch. I had followed my dad without him noticing a couple times to crime scenes, wanting to know what it was that kept my father so far from his home and I had gotten as used to dead bodies as you can. They no longer made me want to vomit and cry but I still felt a pang for this lost life.

"Come on. Go outside, get some air. I'll take care of this."

Jack nodded and ran outside. I heard her vomit a few moments later.

I looked back down at the guy and sighed.

I could see what killed him. A blow to the head then a pole directly through his heart.

"At least you didn't suffer." I muttered, draping a sheet I'd managed to dig up over him.

"How do you know?"

I squealed and jumped backwards, turning around at the same time, making a weird kind of mid-jump-flip.

I saw frizzy brunette and sighted.

"He received the blow to the head before the pole through the heart, you can see because it had already started to bruise. If it had been the contrary, it wouldn't have bruised or bled so much."

She looked closely at me before nodding silently.

"Sorry for scaring you."

I shrugged. Strangely everyone seemed intent on killing me by heart attack.

'**Maybe because they want to get through this SANE...and you -THWACK- Yipes!'**

I mentally thanked my Voice of Reason for hitting (yet again) the voice of Arrogance and looked up, hearing Jack yell and come running towards us, despite the body she knew was lying next to our feet.

She skidded to a stop before us and proceeded to try to tell us her important news and catch her breath at the same time.

"The...-gasp-...The Prisoner? It was ...-wheez- Robert. B. Riddick! He's here! Isn't it cool?"

The sweat rolling around Jack's forehead from running seemed to contaminate the frizzy brunette for she paled dramatically and was letting out small beads of water all around her face.

"Riddick?" She whispered in horror.

I caught Jack's eye and we grinned evilly.

I could almost litterally _see_ my voice of Arrogance rub it's hands together and giggle insanely.

* * *

And that's it for chapter 2!!

Thank you all for encouraging me, I hope you liked this chapter as much as the previous one and if you guys have a particular pairing you'd like? (If I actually do one...not too sure)

**DjFireHawk**: Sankyu!! -bows- I would be sincerely honored to have you as a loyal fan!! ( I talk strange like this sometimes...don't mind it! XD)

**Dancing With Wolves**: Thanks for the review!! BIG HUG!

**IzzyOfTehRandomanius**: Lol! I know! These days I had this severe need to just watch Pitch Black and the Chronicles of Riddick again!! (But I can't find the CD! -sob- So right now I'm writting the story and searching in my junk for my precious CD at the same time XD) Glad you liked it hun, HUggles!

**Sky-Pirate325**: ...you...you'd do that? You'd kill me?? Even if...I presented you with a: (drumroll) EXTRA CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE?!...:D But thanks for the review :) hope you like this chapter as well!

**BlueEyedGunSlinger** and **Alphito** thank you also loves! :)


	3. 3 : eeeevil ideas

_Summary: Alex is a 17 year old girl who happens to have a helluva lot of luck and who manages to create a world-travelling machine._

_Only thing is, when she tries it, thinking she'll be sent into The Chronicles of Riddick (her favourite film), she finds herself...in Pitch Black!_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

**Alex and the voices in her head  
**

Chapter 3

* * *

_Recap:_

**_"The...-gasp-...The Prisoner? It was ...-wheez- Robert. B. Riddick! He's here! Isn't it cool?"_**

**_The sweat rolling around Jack's forehead from running seemed to contaminate the frizzy brunette for she paled dramatically and was letting out small beads of water all around her face._**

**_"Riddick?" She whispered in horror._**

**_I caught Jack's eye and we grinned evilly._**

**_I could almost litterally __see my voice of Arrogance rub it's hands together and giggle insanely._**

* * *

And then I looked back at Jack.

"Did you just say Robert?"

She looked at me, confused.

The frizzy brunette ( **"Why don't we call her 'the poodle'...certainly fits her."** The voice of Arrogance whispered huskily in my ear) shook her head and I almost swore she'd slapped her hand to her forehead...or that was just me.

"Jack...it isn't Robert." I half-told half-scolded her.  
All her excitment seemed to deflate.

"IT'S ALBERT!"

Complete silence followed my statement.

"Just kidding. I don't remember his name." Huge lie. "I don't even know who he is."

Liar liar pants on fire...wait a minute...MY PANTS _ARE_ ON FIRE!

I yelped as I shot to the side. Apparently the small flames I'd deemed harmless on the carcass near me had decided to expand...

Expand to my pant legs...bloody fire.

I swiped at it frantically until it finally died down and noticed I had just made a show of myself..._again_.

"**No great change there**" The voice of Arrogance sniggered.

The voice of Reason only sighed, probably wondering why on earth he...she...**_it_** had been placed into _my_ head...of all crazy people.

Then something clicked.

"You're saying Riddick", let's stay safe and avoid saying stupidities about his first name again, "is on the loose?"

Jack nodded enthusiastically, hair bouncing a bit on her sweaty neck, eyes shining in excitment.

I grinned along with her, the sun at my back and burning my bare shoulders.

Hell, she admired him, I _adored_ him! I had read enough Fan Fictions about him to known every possible personalities!

The crazy, sex-crazed one, the cold-blooded-killer one, the I-don't-give-a-shit one...basically anything and everything!

Muahaha...and I could...oh yes...I could do that...

"**She's creeping me out**" The voice of Arrogance muttered, slinking to the back of my mind wearily.

Soundlessly...i felt the voice of Reason nod in agreement.

"Uh...Alex?" I tuned back to earth, shattering my little fantasies and smiled widely at a weary Jack.

Man, do i make _everyone_ weary with my crazy attitude??

...don't answer that...

"First one to find him wins." I grinned at her and Jack giggled.

Hmm...better tell her that giggling is reserved to giddy schoolgirls...which we were...but never mind;

I searched through the wreck a while before I heard the sound of metal against metal and then faint struggling and choking sounds.

I approached a dark room carefully, the sounds of a scuffle getting louder as I drew closer.

My heart was in my throat and I almost couldn't hold my crazy cackling.

"_I think you're just nervous_" The voice of Reason said wisely.

When I got into the strange room however, I found the blond A-Hole guy with his gun pointed to the sexiest man on earth.

Caramel skin rippling with bulging muscles...tight pants showing a very firm backside...gosh...

Why is my shoe wet...? Oh yes...I'm drooling.

"Get out of here kid." The blond ordered harshly, hitting Riddick on the side of the head.

I growled. Who was he to order me around? I take orders from my father, the voices in my head (sometimes) and my Army General, RedGummyBear.

"**As if you ever followed what we told you to do**" The voice of Arrogance grumbled.

In the end i decided I really couldn't do much here and besides, I had to call Jack, I had won! Bwahahaa!!

When I found her she was flushed, out of breath and even sweatier than last I'd seen her.

Clearly she'd been running.

"Found him?" She asked between gasps and I nodded grinning wickedly.

"Shall we pay him a visit?" I whispered eerily.

Jack's grin only widened. "Lead the way."

I unlaced my boots, swung them into my bag, tied my hair into a pony tail then skulked off, lowly whistling the 007 theme song.

Jack seemed to hesitate only a second before copying me and humming along with me as best she could, seeing as how she didn't know the song!

"_Of course she doesn't know it! She's not from your time now is she?_" The voice of Reason reasoned.

"**Bwahaha!! Get it? Reasoned?!"**

I shook my head at my voices' lame jokes ("**hey!**") and noticed we were nearly at the very door I'd left not fifteen minutes ago.

"It's here."

I felt Jack look over my shoulder before almost shoving me forward.

"Let's go in!"

I nodded and eased the door open...regretting it when the silence was pierced by an eery:

CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

From the door;

"So much for our stealth tactic." I muttered and Jack snorted.

"Uh...we come in peas!" I voiced aloud, entering what must have been the ship's hangar.

The darkness was blinding and I couldn't see a half inch in front of me!

"See anythin'?" Jack asked sarcastically from behind me.

"Moron." I answered automatically, reaching out with my hands.

And that's when we saw him...

The small ray of light fell just onto his shoulders (his nice...muscled...mocha...yummy shoulders) and left the rest of his tantalizing body in the dark.

Even hands tied behind him around a pole, gagged, blindfolded and his feet cuffed to the ground he was hot...

"**No actually you have a sadistic side...and the poor dude being tied up like an animal is just appealing to that sick personality of yours**" The voice of Arrogance sniffed.

I scowled inwardly at it;

"_He's right you know_"

Oh great, my voices were agreeing on something for the first time and on _what _were they agreeing?! My sadiscism!

Shaking my head to clear it, I took a step forward.

"Why hello there old chap! My name's Alex, this is my pal Jack."

Riddick didn't respond, probably wondering why two brats were annoying him. That or he was still unconscious.

"hey...you in there?" I prevented myself from knocking on his clean shaven skull and instead prodded his shoulder slightly.

"Alex!" Jack hissed in warning.

"At least be polite! I introduced myself it's common courtesy to respond with your name!" I whined, prodding him again.

No movement.

"Jeez...ok, we'll leave..." I thought I heard him sigh in relief, "IF you tell us..." I sent a look towards Jack but her eyes were fixed on the immobile HOTTY.

"What's your favorite weapon?" I asked jovially.

I had initially wanted to ask him how old he was but then guessed it might be vexing.

Jack jumped back when Riddick suddenly chuckled, the sound reverberating everywhere. It was so sensually low and I almost shivered...wait...I did.

After a long silence that followed his deep chuckle, he deigned to respond.

"Shivs."

Before I could continue my interrogation, Jack pulled me backwards.

"Catch you later munchkins!" I called in a whisper and smiled when he looked up slightly.

We hurriedly ran out, hearing the blond guy…what's his name? Oh yeah! Now I remember, Crazy Johns! Anyway, hearing Crazy Johns pass by Riddick and checking the bindings to see if his prisoner wasn't about to escape again.

"It's not fair he's blindfolded and gagged. It's like they're treating him like an animal." Jack seethed and I patted her shoulder.

"It's because he _is_ an animal."

I shrieked at the unfamiliar voice in my back.

I whirled on my heel and found Crazy Johns behind me, blond hair and light eyes fixed on me, wincing apparently from the high sound of my voice.

"You know I always wanted to become an opera singer." I told him randomly.

I grabbed Jack's hand and dragged her out before her could sermon us on being near Riddick.  
Because i didn't doubt he knew we'd just approached the Big Bad serial killer not two minutes earlier.

"You know...if people like Johns could read my mind...I'd probably be in the same predictament as our dear drool-inducing-prisonner." I muttered into Jack's ear.

She smiled.

"What kind of thoughts?"

"_oh god..._" The voice of Reason uttered breatlesssly, scandalized.

A slow smile stretched on my lips till they revealed my canines (teeth which I'd spent _hours_ on with my nail file to sharpen them and look slightly vampirish).

I bent down and told her my exact plans on what to do to Johns.

And she turned white.  
And she fainted.

"Oy! What exactly were you telling that poor kid?" Shazza called over, still on top of the ship.

I looked up innocently at her, "who me?"

Jack stirred a little and I crouched next to her.

"Ugh...I had the strangest dream..."

I helped her sit up.

"What the one about Johns being smothered by a pink baboon? No that's reality honey."

_...THUD..._

Rats...fainted again.

* * *

**BlueEyedGunSlinger**: I know!! I don't know why I'd written Robert...XD Oh well...at least it's better now!

**Vampirenav** : hehe...yah...a couple people told me already it was Richard and not robert, I knew it!! I _knew_ it...but I didn't write it, go figure! XD Hope you liked this chapter hun! :)

**IzzyOfTehRandomanius**: Ah! Faithful reviewer!! I lurve you! Here! Cookie! And yes, I saw! XD Robert...Richard! It all starts with 'R' right?! XD

**Yourmaster**: oooh...not bad idea...don't mind if i use it!! :D Thanks for the review hun :)

**HotBrit5000**: Thanks! :) hope you enjoyed this chapter too!! huggles

And minna-san (everyone in japanese) I shall update soon!! ..._if_ you review a lot!! MUAHAHA!!

I'm so evil! -evil snicker-


	4. 4 :lame joke SHOT down

_Summary: Alex is a 17 year old girl who happens to have a helluva lot of luck and who manages to create a world-travelling machine._

_Only thing is, when she tries it, thinking she'll be sent into The Chronicles of Riddick (her favourite film), she finds herself...in Pitch Black!_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

**Alex and the voices in her head  
**

Chapter4

* * *

_Recap:_

Jack stirred a little and I crouched next to her.

"Ugh...I had the strangest dream..."

I helped her sit up.

"What the one about Johns being smothered by a pink baboon? No that's reality honey."

_...THUD..._

Rats...fainted again.

* * *

What do you do when someone faints? Huuuuunh?

You probably do nice stuff like pull said person to the shade, ("**Heck no! Too tiring!**") and let them wake on their own ("_why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?_"), stuff like that right?

Yes?

Dude, you SO need a lesson in LIFE.

I crouched near my victime...err...friend, and caressed her cheek...before grabbing my bag, rummaging through it and taking out...MY PERMANENT MARKER!

'Hey...wait a minute...'

I stopped in my mustache-drawing and frowned in thought.

"**yesssss my preciousss...an interesssting ideasss haveth there...**"

I rolled my eyes at the voice of Arrogance and ignored the muffled "_no!_"'s coming from the voice of Reason.

Yes...i could very well see Richard B.Riddick, murderer extraodinaire...with green and pink swirlies on his bald head and little fake mustaches on his lips.

'Muahaha!! That'd be perfect!'

I rushed away, forgetting my friend, still lying on the sand and, by some miracle, in the shade ("_not that you put here there_" The Voice of Reason glared at me) and headed eagerly towards the container where Riddick was held.

Only to find...he'd already escaped!

MAn! Couldn't he have waited like, 15 minutes more?!

"**ungrateful dude that one!**"

I had to agree with my voice of Arrogance.

I wondered briefly if this was what Haruno Sakura felt like in the Anime Naruto (her having a violent Inner Self) and then discarded the idea.  
I didn't have ONE inner self...I HAD THREE!

Myself, the voice of Arrogance ("**damn straight!**") and the voice of Reason ("_sigh..._")...and sometimes i wonder why it's crowded up there.

I trudged back sulkily towards everyone, finding Jack up and about, not remembering a thing ("_thank heavens_!"), not having noticed yet that she had fake msutaches drawn on her upper and lower lips and chattering with Zarra...or is it Fazza?

"You should have seen him Shazza! He's really amazing!" Jack was saying excitedly.

Right, Shazza it was.

"Come on, let's get a move on!" Johns called, doing his I'm-the-boss-you-follow-my-orders-you-scum routine.

"Oi dickhead! Don't let the little brain you've got left melt alright?" I called by way of goodbye.

Jack giggled, Shazza raised an eyebrow and johns...didn't hear me...

"-**anime falls-**"

As I watched them all walk away, I had an icky feeling in the pit of my stomach. Seeing them disappear after a while reminded me that no matter how many pranks, how many jokes I made...this was one hell of a dangerous planet; one I shouldn't even be on!

Not to mention the little 'guy-who-is-thought-to-be-Riddick' showing up and getting his mind blown episode we hadn't cleared yet;

And here came the question: 'should I save him?'

I wasn't technically in the futur or the past, so what I changed would only affect a _movie_; but if it did change the plot line, everyone could die and I would never cuff Riddick to my bed and pour chocolate onto his darn smokin' body!!

"**the horror**"

"_really unforgivable_"

I never knew my voices could be even more sarcastic than usual. Didn't think it was possible.

"**sad isn't it**"

I shook my head and looked around, Shazza and Jack were inside, working on the hull on something, the looser drinking his booze was under his parasol, 'keepin watch' and me?...I was day dreaming in the middle of the desert and catching one heck of a sun burn.

Hey! This is my occasion to get myself a nice tan!

"Alex! Would you help us please?"

'Rats...I can forget my tan now...tch...I'm too nice...'

I dejectedly walked into the shadow of the ship and trailed over to the two.

"We might be needing those lights sooner than you think." I told Shazza as she threw one to the ground where it had previously been hanging precoriously (sp?)

"light? On a planet with three suns?"

She made it sound so stupid...and yet she didn't know as I did what would happen!

I wondered if they really looked like tools, those freaky birds...wonder if a screw driver would scare them or attract them to you!

Muahaha...evil birds beaten away with...clippers...

hmm...that's not a bad idea actually...

"Alex!" my shoulder was shoved by a small sweaty hand and i looked down. Yep, Jack had been talking and I'd zoned out...again...

"There's someone coming!"

My eyes widened. Had I zoned out _that_ much?! I mean...in the movie the time passes quickly because it's _just_ that, a MOVIE...how come he comes so early!

I better be careful or Zee is gonna be eaten by the big bad...bird before I even lift a finger!

"**why would you want to help anyway? It would mean you'd have to actually run, yell, stuff like that...and girl...I'm too lazy.**"

I scratched my head.

"_How can you say that! This is a human life we're talking about!_"

Man...all this arguing inside my head was getting me a head ache.  
Not to mention that the 'Riddick-who-isn't-really-Riddick' was nearly at the door.

What to do...?

I hesitated and Jack shoved me aside to jump to the door.

"Wait! It's..."

And Shazza yelled over her: "It's another survivor! Don't shoot!"

Too late...his brains splattered onto Jack who turned _veeeery_ pale green and looked like she was about to keel over.

...can't blame her...that stuff was..._icky_.

I knew I was being cold towards death, but when your dad is a cop and you'd sneaked into his car a couple times to crime scenes...believe me, even if you don't want to...you get used to death.  
It isn't pleasant...it isn't funny...it's dark and depressing and that's why all the cops around you try themselves at bad jokes to lighten the atmosphere.

Maybe I shouldn't have listened so much to said jokes because when I blurted out this one... Shazza and Jack just stared at me as if I'd escaped the assylum.

"**_A man was going up to bed, when his wife told him he'd left the light on in the garden shed-she could see it from the bedroom window. But he said that he hadn't been in the shed that day. He looked himself, and there were people in the shed, stealing things._**

**_He rang the police, but they told him that no-one was in his area, so no-one was available to catch the thieves. He said ok, hung up, counted to 30 and rang the police again._**

**_"Hello. I just rang you a few seconds ago because there were people in my shed? Well, you don't have to worry about them now, I've just shot them all."_**

**_Within five minutes there were half a dozen police cars in the area, an Armed Response unit, the works. Of course, they caught the burglars red-handed._**

**_One of the policemen said to this man: "I thought you said you'd shot them!"_**

**_He replied: "I thought you said there was no-one available!"_** "

Yeah...no one laughed...

"_wonder why_"

"**-snicker- hilarious!**"

I mentally thanked the voice of Arrogance and decided that walking away was the best option.  
Hey! At least Jack won't stay in depression too long!

Well...not about the dude's death anyways...now it'll be something along the lines of:

'How could I have such a crazy, insensitive friend!'

I looked up from my musings an...caught my foot in...something, falling face first into the hard packed sand, but not before I caught sight of Riddick lifting his glass to me, sitting in the archeologist's seat.

When I scrambled to my feet and looked up once again he was gone.

Now that the guy had been killed...the fun would begin...

OOh...can't wait to run through that muddy-tunnel thing! I absolutely loved the way Riddick's back _rippled_ when he lifted the rock and stuff!

Muahahahahaa!!...shit...I'm drooling...

* * *

I know the story is advancing slowly but I hope you liked this chapter anyways!

:)

Oooh, and thanks to my faithful reviewers! I loves you alls munchkins!!

**Meep6** : Lol, no worries luv, it actually wasn't done on purpose in the begining the 'robert' thing! XD But it was a save!!...an obvious one but that's what makes this fic...Creepy, hilarious and ...crazy? That's why you love it...right,??3

**Sky-Pirate-325** : Teehee, thanks hun! ("**no you're not a genius...without US you'd be...**" -gets muffled by voice of reason "_continue dear_" ...'thanks.'...)

If you review again...i shall give you a cookie? -puppy eyes-

**gERMaNgIrL678** : sankyu!! -bows-

**ReflectedIrony** :and I can only hope I won't disappoint as I progress! :)

**IzzyOfTehRandomanius** : awwww! Here, have this trumpet...next morning start playing right by her ear! XP I'm so eeeebil!! Muahaha!!

**HotBritt5000 : **lolz Here, hankerchief for the drool (I have lots, happens to me all the time) and...chocolate ice cream for the review! Cos you're adorable! ;)

**yourmaster** : Thank you!! -hugs till turns blue-

**Vampirenav** : yes...drool inducing indeed...it's not fair that such hot guys always elude me...never in the same place as me...-sob sob-

**BlueEyedGunSlinger** : thank you...my master...i shall train even more so as to not disappoint!! -salutes...remembers it isn't saluting and bows again-

THANK YOU ALL AND BIG HUGS AND CHOCOLATES!

AND DON'T FORGET TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH (for shiny white dentals) AND REVIEW!!

"**for queen and candy!**"

"_Darn straight!_"

...why are **_you_** guys here anyway?

-gets smacked-


	5. 5 : hot arse!

**BUAHAHA!! Okay...so I might have ingested a little candy/sugar before typing this up...maybe...a little?**

**NYAAAAA! MY ARMY OF GREEN AND PINK BATS ARE...training. I'm planing on destroying the human race and calling the aliens over for a picknick.**

**Think they'll like BBQ arms and legs? (cos we all know that the stomach is full of grease, the hands and feet are too bone-ey and that the brain is empty)**

* * *

_Summary: Alex is a 17 year old girl who happens to have a helluva lot of luck and who manages to create a world-travelling machine._

_Only thing is, when she tries it, thinking she'll be sent into The Chronicles of Riddick (her favourite film), she finds herself...in Pitch Black!_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

**Alex and the voices in her head  
**

Chapter 5

* * *

_Recap:_

_I looked up from my musings and...caught my foot in...something, falling face first into the hard packed sand, but not before I caught sight of Riddick lifting his glass to me, sitting in the archeologist's seat._

_When I scrambled to my feet and looked up once again he was gone._

_Now that the guy had been killed...the fun would begin..._

_OOh...can't wait to run through that muddy-tunnel thing! I absolutely loved the way Riddick's back __rippled when he lifted the rock and stuff!_

_Muahahahahaa!!...shit...I'm drooling..._

* * *

I finally got to my feet, wiping my drool (after all we are already dead thirsty and i had to save up the water) and set off after the others who were planing on looking for the settlements.  
I wasn't really into seeing that 'zeek' guy being munched on by an oversized wrench.

Hey, if you ditch the 'r', it gives 'wench'! Muahaha...! I'm so smart.

"Alex! Get over here!" Jack yelled from somewhere further up in the dunes.  
Clearly she was visiting already.

And I was wondering...when was Crazy Johns going to strike a deal with Hot-and-Muscled Riddick??

I couldn't wait...not to mention I'd make sure to walk _behind_ him...

'**Muahaha...you mind is wonderfully evil and perverted my dear**'

I sniggered.

'_what would your father say_'

I stopped sniggering.

'**Probably try to wash her brain...not that it would help...your mind's as dirty as they come**'

I grinned in obvious pride.

'_stop preening, your little friend is looking at you strangely_'

I turned to Jack, a bit further off on my right and saw that, indeed, she was regarding me with a scared face.

"It looked like you were talking to someone...but no one's here..." She muttered as she approached.

I shrugged innocently.

"Dunno what you're talking about! So! When are we going to find that settlement?"

She raised a skeptical eyebrow at me.

"We...already did...the others are getting ready...did you just stand there all the while that Zeek was murdered, Riddick falsely accused and Fry went into that cavern thingy and almost got _eaten_?!"

I felt guilty. Had I really day dreamed for that long?! Impossible...right?

'**actually...I took over your consciousness for a little while...I visited Riddick but he was out cold still and then I went and got us a tan!! Muahaha...I'm so eeeebil**'

'_I think you mean e**v**il_'

I almost _felt_ the voice of Arrogance snif at the voice of Reason.

'**it was on purpose you _twit_!**'

I knew a fight would surely ensue so I tuned them out and focused back onto Jack who was leading me (without me noticing till now) to a patch of shade.

"I think the sun is getting to you. Here, take this hat, I found it a bit earlier on. "

I looked the article of head-clothing over and let a slow, sappy grin pull at my lips.

It was a worn but still good...INDIANA JONES HAT!

I snatched it from Jack's unsuspecting fingers, grinned evilly and ran ahead, ignoring her cries behind me as she scrambled to catch up.

"How old are you again?" Johns shot nastily.

I pretended to think deeply before answering, my finger on my lip and my eyes drifting upwards.

"uuuuuhm...youch!"  
I'd stopped so suddenly in front of him when he'd spoken that Jack ran into my back, made me trip forward and taste the sand.

Let me tell you: GRIMMY.

Ew.

Ack...it's between my teeth..._shudder_.

I heard a scoff and Johns walked right by me, not bothering to help me up.

"Mentally or physically?" I shouted at him but he ignored me.

I pouted, turned to my back and closed my eyes, basking in the warmth. I was going to get myself a nice tan with all this.

Strong yet silent foot falls alerted me that everyone had indeed let me lie on the sand, Jack joining Shazza and chattering about something, and that Riddick was slowly pulling the sled over to where I was lying.

Technically I was lying in the middle of the way but it made me feel special to think he was actually coming over to _me_.

'**yeah right...as soon as your mind gets out of that gutter, I can have a clear view darling**' the voice of Arrogance sniggered.

'Just you watch! I'll take over the world with my banana wielding green weasels! And thou shalt not insult our perfect plan!' I reprimanded it, mentally making the voice trip over...a banana peel.

Yes, my head is a rubbish bin...so it DOES have banana peels on the floor; So there!

"Are you going to stay here and rot kid?" A deep voice cut into my musings and the sun was momentarily blocked from my face when _his_ shadow fell over me.

Deep...rich...ensnaring voice indeed.

I looked up. And up...and a bit more...and finally met his eyes.

"Actually I was waiting for male courtesy to help me up but CLEARLY," I yelled so everyone up front could hear, "these days it seems to be forgotten!"

Nobody even turned around and Riddick almost (I said 'almost'!) quirked his lips in amusement.

And then he walked right by me, making me have to roll to the side in order not to be squished under the heavy sled he was pulling.

"OOh fine! Since you're asking it so nicely." I told him, dragging myself to my feet and running over to his side, stuffing the Indiana hat onto my head hurriedly.  
He lifted a skeptical eyebrow at me and then almost (rather I told myself he did it because I wanted to shock him like hell) tripped on his own two feet.

I was taking a random rope...and helping him pull!

Ain't I so nice?

"What...are you doing?" He inquired, still probably skeptical and slightly amused as I huffed and puffed.

"Well...I'm helping!" I whined, wiping my brow and trying to pull the thing. He'd stopped when I'd approached him and I was currently digging myself deeper and deeper in the sand without moving the bloody thing an inch.

Finally he started walking again and I almost fell flat onto my face.

"Yow..."

I pulled next to him, occasionally tripping on my shoes or some random grain of sand (that is to say ALL of them) for something like an hour in silence...then decided it was _too_ silent.

"This is the song that never eeeeends! yes it goes on and on my friend...some people , started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never eeeeends!"

I started, bobbing my head in rythm, feeling Riddick's gaze linger on me a bit before returning to the front.  
Jack fell back a little and smiled as I continued singing and soon she joined in, Aly not quite sure what we were singing but humming along just the same, getting the gist of just what I was trying to do.

'**annoy crazy johns by singing!!...you my dear...I...'** the voice of Arrogance cracked up a bit.

I mentally lifted an eyebrow.

The voice of Reason sighed, shaking it's head. "_he's just extremely proud; poor dumb looser_."

I chuckled and took a deep breath.

It didn't do much, the air was thick and hot, not relieving me at all...but I held it in just the same and smiled.

"Alex! Watch for the..."

Scoff...WHAM...groan

"too late..."

grain of sand? Nuooooo...own shoelaces??...NUOOOO...

...RANDOM BOTTLE!

What the HECK is a bloody random bottle doing in the middle of the EFFIN' DESERT!

I looked up to yell at whoever had dropped the bottle, I was sure, to trip me on purpose and then stopped.  
My brain couldn't formulate anything anymore.

There...at eye level a few meters away because he was pulling up-dune...was Riddick's well formed, toned and good-enough-to-sink-my-teeth-into behind.

"Alex? Did you hit your head?"

Riddick stopped and turned to look back at Jack, Aly and I.

He raised an eyebrow when he noticed my glazed eyes, blank face and drool dripping from my half open mouth.

"You...mister Riddick..." He waited, slightly tense.

"Have got a most delicious arse."

THUMP

Ah...thankfully Aly didn't get what I said...I'd have to carry Jack though.

* * *

AND IT'S FINITO!!

School..is starting...in 11 days.  
Gawd..i don't wannaa!! -whines, rolls on floor...hits head against dresser-

ow...

Oh!! Thank you my faithful reviewers! You bring joy and life to my...err...life...

yeah...so...here it is!

**HotBritt5000** : muahaha! i know...do you have voices in your head? I do...but don't tell anyone eh?

**Sky-Pirate325**: I _know_! So rude...I love candy...

**gErMaNgIrL678**: Of course! well...I don't know actually! XD I'm writing this as it comes really.. :p but I shall try fair maiden, do not despair!

**vampirenav**: you are right luv, WE do NOT giggle...we snicker in a very dignified way. And don't you just hate when that happens! (the no good-looking guy thing) yeesh..you'd swear we were cursed or something...-pouts-

**Errate** : thanks hun! :P

**BlueEyedGunSlinger** : She _did_!! XD

**Yourmaster** : I shall fair master!! ...update soon...which I just did...yeah...ENJOY!! XD

**FluidDegree**: I bid thee thanks :) and feel free (if you don't I shall cheesegrate you!! Muahaha!! I'm so evil...) to review again! -innocent, carefree smile-

AND ALL YE OTHER PEOPLE...um...what was I going for already...?

Oh schmit! Just review, you know, tee-hype whatamastuff into the wittle window that opens whenever you press the _grey_ button marked 'REVIEW' (except in smaller lettering) and then press SEND!

It ain't easy...but I'm sure you can do it!! -cheers on, basketful of candy awaiting the faithful reviewer-


	6. 6 : DANGER!

**BUAHAHA!! Okay...so I might have ingested a little candy/sugar before typing this up...maybe...a little?**

**NYAAAAA! MY ARMY OF GREEN AND PINK BATS ARE...training. I'm planing on destroying the human race and calling the aliens over for a picknick.**

**Think they'll like BBQ arms and legs? (cos we all know that the stomach is full of grease, the hands and feet are too bone-ey and that the brain is empty)**

**_...Aw man...I had to re-write everything!! -le gasp- Fanfic CRASHED! GRRRRR_**

* * *

_Summary: Alex is a 17 year old girl who happens to have a helluva lot of luck and who manages to create a world-travelling machine._

_Only thing is, when she tries it, thinking she'll be sent into The Chronicles of Riddick (her favourite film), she finds herself...in Pitch Black!_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

**Alex and the voices in her head  
**

Chapter 5

* * *

_Recap:_

_Riddick stopped and turned to look back at Jack, Aly and I._

_He raised an eyebrow when he noticed my glazed eyes, blank face and drool dripping from my half open mouth._

_"You...mister Riddick..." He waited, slightly tense._

_"Have got a most delicious arse."_

_THUMP_

_Ah...thankfully Aly didn't get what I said...I'd have to carry Jack though._

There was a big silence in which Riddick observed me carefully for what felt like hours when in reality it couldn't have been more than a few minutes and then he turned around without a word and walked off.

I pouted. Okay, so, not quite the response I'd hoped for…

'_Of course! With your head always in the gutter you'd probably hoped he'd go all romantic and then kiss you senseless!_' The voice of Reason stated sarcastically.

Couldn't really disagree there. Which mentally sane fangirl wouldn't want that?

I was shaken out of my musings when Ali pulled a bit on my pant legs as he tried to lift Jack into a seating position.

Ah…yes! Jack had fainted…I wonder if she's anemic…

'_Can't you even remember what you SAID! _That's_ why she fainted…ugh…!_' I could almost feel the Voice of Reason's desperation.

Of course I knew that…didn't mean I couldn't deliberately annoy the voices in my head for a bit of fun right?!

…now that I think about it…that phrases just showed how mentally unstable I am…tch! Never mind.

I bent down, picked up Jack easily, she mustn't have weighed more than 40 something kilos and then trudged forward to catch up with everyone, smiling at Ali to prompt him to follow.

I saw his warm smile in return before I fell back into my musings, eyes glazing over a little as I poked and prodded the inside of my head, trying to find the Voice of Arrogance.

I'd never heard the voice of Reason so annoyed with me…and I had never heard the voice of Arrogance be so quiet!

After a little searching I found it…the voice of Arrogance was tied to a chair, an old sock stuffed into it's throat and eyes shooting daggers, swords and multiple pointy objects at anything approaching it… not to mention that it had dark clouds shooting lightning over it's head…

Which is to say all my stray thoughts, perverted fantasies and story ideas.

'_how could I have landed in the ONLY head which is not only a rubbish bin but also in severe need of ORDER!_'

Okay…so the inside of my head resembled my room back home, things clattering the floor so much that if you're not careful you step on them and fall on your arse and my walls covered with posters, drawings and texts I'd cut out or printed.

Texts like: 'A Wise Man Once Said: 'I Don't Know, Go Ask A Woman!'

'_Will you just GROW UP! You're father must be beside himself in worry! He's probably got the whole police force out there looking for you._'

I froze, panicking.

'Oh shit…I hope he didn't pick my old passport picture for the searches! I looked like such a dork on that one….'

The voice of Reason fell to the ground (in my head), looked up at 'me' and started sobbing.

I bent down next to it and awkwardly patted it's back.

'_Helpless…helpless…._'

-- a little bit behind, looking on wearily --

The crew of the HunterGrazner stared in mild surprise as the strangely hyper girl, Alex walked past them, Jack in her arms, bridal style and eyes lost.

It happened regularly that she spaced out like this, her face expression different emotions almost too fast to see; as if she were speaking to one or two other people only she could see.

And that made them wonder if she was completely sane…

And then they saw her freeze for a complete second, looking as if she was made of stone in that small space of time before a wave of shocked surprised hit them and her face changed emotion once again.

It started to make them think there might actually _be_ beings invisible only to her…and it didn't help in their view of her sanity.

Fly looked back to Riddick, wondering what the murderer must be thinking about this girl who visibly had a thing for him going.

Unfortunately, like any time the men and woman from the crash tried to see his thoughts, they were greeted with a blank face and dark goggles blocking any way of guessing at his thoughts.

Jack decided to wake up at that moment and the troup turned to the small scene caused by the two in front.

-- Back with Crazy Girl Alex! --

I felt something wriggle in my arms and I looked down in shock, having temporarily forgotten that I had been carrying Jack.

As I looked down, Jack looked up and I grinned.

"Rise and Shine sleeping beauty!!"

As she started to sputter in embarassement I…abruptly let go and she fell to the ground with a sharp 'THWACK'.

"You are so gonna get it!" Jack yelled and scrambled up to chase me.

I 'meep'ed and stole away sniggering as she tried to catch me.

We reached the city first, the others clearly staying back to avoid being contaminated with my craziness and I decided I wanted a visit around.  
Also to know where the 'Hangar' thingy where Ali was attacked in the film so I could save him.

Screw movie ethics or whatever, I wasn't going to let a little boy die just because it might snuff out _my_ life istead!

'**The hell we will! I like living thank you very much!**'

Ah…so the voice of Arrogance had managed to escape...and…was that…the voice of Reason whimpering in a corner muttering about …'_evil candy wrappers…stray thoughts…perverts…ugh!..._'

Hunh…I don't want to know.

'**nope, you don't.**' the voice of Arrogance stated…arrogantly.

I found the hangar pretty quickly…the back door actually and I decided to stick around to it, to make sure the boy didn't escape my watchful eyes…

'**HA!...watchful eyes hunh…what about that time were your dad asked you to keep temporarily an eye on one of his prisoners, that you two started to chat and you failed to notice that he'd slipped the cuffs from around his wrists to YOURS! We were the laughing stock of the whole brigade for months after that!**'

Okay…so I sometimes got side tracked…but it wasn't as if I had ADD or anything!

'_Do you even know what it means?_' the voice of Reason sulked from her corner. (I'm gonna go on a limb and guess it's a she!)

'_and I'm asexual you dumbass! I'm a VOICE in your HEAD!_'

I mentally turned to the voice of Arrogance. 'What's _her_ problem?'

The voice of Arrogance shrugged. '**beats me**'

'And to answer your previous question!...what was it again?'

Huge sweat drop from my voices.

'Oh yes! ADD! It's an Attention Deficit Disorder which I do…not… OMIGAWD! IS THAT A SHINY ON THE GROUND?!'

Both voiced cringed at my inward yell and I squealed outwardly as I shuffled closer to the back door and looking around the crate pulled up against it.

Quite frankly, this whole place looked like a fremen site from Dune and it was kind of cool…albeit hot and dry.

The sand was a warm golden colour, the houses were in relatively good condition considering how long they'd been abandoned and the back door of this huge hangar…platform thingy was just plain metallic with boxes and huge plastic kind of material covering it.

I moved some boxed aside to reach my goal, a shiny object behind some of the crates and found I had to get to my knees and thrust my arm out to reach it.  
A few agonizing seconds later I drew back a little, wiped the sweat from my forehead and looked at the thing in my hand.

Hey! A pocket watch!

I flipped it over; It was made either in pure gold or damn good imitation.  
It had darkened with unuse and harsh warmth but it still worked, the 'tick tock' still present as I pressed it to my ear.

The hands were finely sculpted in intricate celtic designs and the exterior was carved in the same delicate designs. It was, all in all, a piece of art!

I saw the voice of Arrogance rub it's hands together. '**imagine how much we could sell this little beauty!! MUAHAHA!**'

A slight shuffle behind me made me freeze and turn around in a hurry.

And then I froze (again). The voices in my head were also momentarily shocked into silence.

Standing right behind me was…

THE GREEN MONKEY COME TO ABDUCT ME INTO HIS FAIRY PINK SPACE SHIP!

Nah…just kidding!

I snapped out of my daze I looked up at John's towering frame and glared.  
He didn't like me, I didn't like him. What the _EFF_ was he doing here?

"Brat, seen Riddick?"

Ah. That explains i…t….

"What?" I asked dangerously, feeling the Voice of Arrogance take over control of my voice box.

"Are deaf?" He asked, annoyed. "I said where is Riddick, brat."

I slowly got up and walked over, not missing how his hand hovered over his big ass gun.

'_think he's compensating for something?_'

"Call me a brat…one more time…" I whispered in fury near his ear.

Johns didn't look impressed and instead turned to face me, taking a tiny step back and replied casually:

"Useless _brat_."

That did it.

I lashed out, kicked his shin, punched him in the jaw, scratched his face and then proceeded with the final killing blow…a kick to his…hum…family jewels.

'**you go girl!!woohooo!!**' the voice of Arrogance cheered.

And then the pain set in.

I bounced off, cursing wildly, leaving Johns in a crumpled heap near the back door.

My knuckles hurt, my foot hurt and I was HOT damnit!

Try kicking someone in the shin, it may hurt like hell for them but it does also for you!

The voice of Reason slowly shook her head in exasperation.

'_What did I do to the world…_'

I ignored her and proceeded to the FRONT door, wondering how much longer I'd have to wait to play hero and save Ali.

Hunh…save…Ali…Save…Willie?

I sat down a bit to the side of the door, on some crates and made myself a small tent-ish sort of refuge with the debris blocking the door and then went about to examine the small gold pocket watch.

I must have dozed off because next thing I knew Riddick was pulling the huge ass cloth obstructing the entrance and revealing a (badly) shaven Jack with make-shift goggles.

"You heard him…'it's time to go'!" Riddick imitated Johns and when both passed my position, Riddick turned his head and stared straight at me.

I gulped reflexively and hastily drew my blushing gaze away.

Only when they'd both disappeared from sight did I relax…

'**hey…weren't you supposed to play hero…?**'

HOLY CRAP!

I shot off my crate, destroying my small settlement without meaning to and rushed to the doors, pushing and pulling, trying to get the to open despite the big ass lock on the front.

"Ali!" I yelled, hoping he'd hear me.

A shuffle was heard from inside and I panicked.

I climbed onto the crates, went to the roof and checked for any hole I could slip through.  
It was a while before I found it, my hands shaking by now and my voices oddly silent, I clawed at the tiny opening, widening it and I jumped into the hole without thinking, scraping my sides at the same time.

I landed roughly several meters below, spraining my ankle and frantically looked around.

"Ali!" I called out, throat clogging with fear and making it sound like a choked sob.

A figure moved from my left, somewhere near the back door I believe and I froze.

Ali made his way the small patch of light I'd created, confused at my distress.

He asked me something in Arabic but I ignored it and clutched his arm, bringing him into a crushing embrace.

"Oh god…" I muttered.

A scuttling sound suddenly made me jump and I spun around…

Holy COW!...

It really _does_ look like an out-of-shape hammer/screwdriver…

"This foe is beyond any of us." I told Ali calmly.

"RUN!"

I snatched his hand and shot off, ignoring the pain in my foot.

I kept to the small patches of light that managed to filter through holes in the ceiling, probably there because the creatures had tried to claw their way in last time…

Before flooding through the underground passage-way.

And then…an idea hit me;

"Come on!" I shrieked hysterically to Ali, pulling him towards the middle, to the biggest patch of sun, the creatures clicking their beaks at my heels.  
I could _feel_ their hot breaths on my legs!

Just a few more seconds…I could hear Johns and the others yelling on the other side of the door and the patch of light was just a few meters away!

Pain suddenly flooded my leg and I bit my lip, eyes tearing.

I shoved Ali the remaining few meters just as the creature latched to my leg pulled me roughly backwards onto my rump in the sandy and dusty floor.

Ali was sprawled on the ground in the light, in relative safety and the creatures were surrounding me quickly, strange clicks and ticks coming from their beaks.

"What is this a goddamned tap-dancing show?" My voice of Arrogance snarled at them.

…I just hoped I'd die quickly…

'_And **I** just hope our knight in shining back goggles will arrive soon!_' The voice of Reason stuttered hysterically;  
I couldn't help but agree.

Who wouldn't want to see Riddick with a bright white cape, _wearing_ his horse as pants and swinging around a meat cleaver…?

Oooh…how about we make him bare chested as well? As long as 'last-minute-before-death-fantasies' go, why not be perverted also?

HEY!!...that rimed...

* * *

And here it is!!...-waits for claps-...-crickets chirp-

ACK!

never mind.

Anyways, thank you beloved reviewers!! In you honor...i shall make a PARTY!!

**Voice of Arrogance: **'Party? I love parties!!Candy and chocolate all around!!'

-- --

**gERMaNgIrL678** : I know I know!! But that's something I'd probably say...in one of my crazy-moments! XD ...that is to say all the time ...o-...Thanks for the review luv, till next time!! ;)

**VampireNav **: GCSE? Whats that?? -confused- oooh...thank you!! BIG HUG!! -teary eyed- you're so nice...-sob sob-

**hotbritt5000 **: :D thanks hun

**yourmaster **: LOL! :p

**BajanDiva **: he is isn't he...-dreamy sigh-

**FluidDegree **: Umm..I'm not sure I can actually write his caracter without making it a HORRID OC...-pout- I'll try though! hehe

**_Thank you all for the reviews, it's what makes sure i don't have writer's block or don't just give up on the story, i LURVE YOU ALL!! Big hugs and cookies!_**

**_Till next chappy!!_**


	7. 7: Another Pervert

_**Forgive me faithful reviewers for the absurdedly long wait!!**_

_**I have been back in school for, what, two weeks something right? Well I'm ALREADY SWAMPED!!**_

_**I have two tests begining of the week, a spanish exposé, maths exercices, chemistry exercises...sniffle..so much to do...and so little time.**_

_**Argh, but here it is! Chapter 7 and I shall fight foe and blondes (no offense to blondes, just an inside joke XD) to update as soon as possible next time!! Muahaha!!**_

* * *

_Summary: Alex is a 17 year old girl who happens to have a helluva lot of luck and who manages to create a world-travelling machine._

_Only thing is, when she tries it, thinking she'll be sent into The Chronicles of Riddick (her favourite film), she finds herself...in Pitch Black!_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

**Alex and the voices in her head  
**

Chapter 5

* * *

_Recap:_

_'And _**_I_**_ just hope our knight in shining back goggles will arrive soon!' The voice of Reason stuttered hysterically;  
I couldn't help but agree._

_Who wouldn't want to see Riddick with a bright white cape, wearing his horse as pants and swinging around a meat cleaver…?_

_Oooh…how about we make him bare chested as well? As long as 'last-minute-before-death-fantasies' go, why not be perverted also?_

_HEY!!...that rimed..._

* * *

I whimpered, the creatures were getting closer, their clicks seemed to increase in speed as well and I suddenly wondered if i wasn't in the middle of a south american Indian circle with the men dressed up as weird creatures and preparing to give a sacrifice (me) to some deiti they revered...

The seconds the creatures took to tighten the circle around me until I couldn't see anything BUT them seemed to stretch on forever and I could only watch in dazed fear.

My ankle hurt. Don't believe what they say when they tell you that shock milds any pain. SO not true.  
I scrambled back a bit and yelped when a beak from creatures _behind_ me scraped my back.

A large, white one took a scuttling step closer to me, huge in it's scarred glory and stared down at me fiercely.

'**And to say you thought you couldn't rime if your life depended on i****t**_'_ the voice of Arrogance muttered, cowering in fear with the voice of Reason, in a small dark corner of my brain.

It was loud, dark and I felt terribly lonely all of a sudden. I was now sure that no one could or _would_ help me...

Everything seemed slightly faint. The colors, the sounds, not the pain though, that flared up pretty easily as soon as my stray thoughts wandered to it.

I could see...wait a minute...

"CLAW MARKS ON MY LEGS! and...IS THAT A BITE! YOU LITTLE SHITS!" I roared in anger and flew at the Albino creature.

Ok...so I was midly crazy in fear and I did something no normal and sane person would...I attacked when i was LITTERALLY outnumbered sixteen to one. (I'd counted)

Strangely the other creatures didn't throw themselves at me as I'd expected and instead made room for Albino Freak and I, kind of like inmates cheering on their boss with the new murderer/whatever dude in prison.

As expected, my tiny, useless punch thumped against the creature's chest and I waited;  
nothing...

I lifted my eyes and I _swore_ i saw the creature lift an eyebrow.

Then my vision went black and red.  
It had swung around me faster than I could have followed with my eyes and had viciously assaulted my (already nicely marked) back.

I fell to my knees and tried to ignore the frantic squeaks the other creatures were emitting.

It was morbid and frightening enough as it was.

I stumbled to rise again only to be promptly knocked onto my ass and splashed with...BLOOD?!

I turned green..._very_ green and looked up to find the Albino Freak with it's wing dripping blood from a self inflicted beak wound.  
Was it masochistic as well as crazy and blood thirsty?!

Oh man...just my luck...

I moved my tongue in my mouth...and that's when I retched.  
Some of it's blood had flown into my (always hanging open) mouth and had settled onto my pallat.

Horrible, acid and acrid taste it was; Nothing like normal metallic blood I'd often tasted when I bit my tongue eating numerous candy.

I scrambled away from the rest of my breakfast and was caught by...the Albino Freak?! What the hell?!

It looked like it was trying to hold me so as to not hurt me (yeah right...) and failing miserably at it...so much that my arms in a couple seconds were full of tiny cuts being steadly coated by the creature's own blood oozing from it's impressive white scarred wing.

Just then doors banged open and light flooded my little corner of joy, making the creatures screech in agony and fly away.

I lay there where I'd been hastily dropped and looked at the ceiling in a daze.

"Miss!"

Some unintelligibly mutterings and people running my way.

Hunh...

"Are you alright?" A voice almost yelled in my ear.

I mumbled a reply, eyes closing, I was so tired and weary.

"What?" The voice shouted again in my ear.

I opened my eyes and glared at...Jack?

"Too loud! And I want POCKY!" I shrieked, cackling madly at the end.

It was that or break down crying...and since I _AM_ crazy...I chose to laugh hysterically.

"_D_**id you know, I've been watching so many Vampire films that now I can't do anything but the villan laugh?**_"_ My Inner Voice of Arrogance stated.

"What?" A voice asked on my left.

My eyes widened a bit. They'd heard that?! Holy cow! My multiple personalities can take control now?!

NUoooooo!! My beautiful body in the hands of ..._them_!!

'_You say this as if we were crazy scientists after your organs_' The voice of Reason grumbled, pushing away my fear of 'the creatures suddenly popping out of nowhere and eating me' into a nearby corner and glaring at the voice of Arrogance.

I felt someone grab my shoulder and pull me into a sitting position and I yelped.  
Yep, I'd forgotten about those little scrapes in my back.

Said person took a sharp breath and held it.

"It's nothing...just a few cat claws!" I told whoever was holding me up in a happy-go-lucky voice.

Deep grumbling which I couldn't really understand made me tilt that it was RIDDICK holding both my shoulders...his warm, large hands encasing my neck and burning my skin.

Or was that just a rash from the numerous scrapes I'd gotten while coming in here?

"We need to get this cleaned up."

Ah! That I understood.

"Aye aye sir-ee!" I mock saluted, lurched up before anyone could say or do anything and...promptly fainted.

'**Wow...now that was intelligent**' mocked the voice of Arrogance as I floated in nothingness.

'Oh shut up..." I answered it, pouting.

'_**Let's just hope only RIDDICK cleans the wound...you and him...alone in some little shack...you without a shirt of course, those wounds need cleaning don't they? And him massaging your sprained ankle...**'_

I snorted. 'Yeah, massage a sprained ankle, you can't do much worse I believe...'

But it was too late.  
Like a big screen TV all those images suddenly appeared before me in the inky black surrounding me and...I fainted IN my brain, nose bleeding.

'_I wonder what Riddick'll think when he sees you convulse once and nosebleed...'_ I barely heard the voice of Reason muse before I thought no more.

_**A/N: Originally I thought I'd stop it here since I still have all my maths to learn for monday along with my Chemistry lessons to learn off by heart for the test and my spanish for tuesday but then...I haven't updated in so long and you all are so ...-sob-...so nice to review regularly...really I don't deserve you...!**_

_**So here's an extra chapter!! WUV YOU ALL!!**_

When I blinked my eyes open it was to find some kind of straw roof not far above my head, heavy and humid warmth descending on me despite the shelter the shack provided and...I was litterally mummified in bandages.

I sat up and winced as my skin pulled at...were those stitches?!

I shuddered...I didn't like needles so much...

"Alex!"

I jumped in surprise and barely had time to shove myself to the side before The Bullet aka Jack came whizzing at my previously occupied space on the old and sandy matress.

"You're ok!"

She didn't even seem to notice I'd deliberately jumped off the bed to avoid her and I smiled as she tackled me and hugged me hard.  
Then I didn't smile so much...YOUCH!!

"Jack...! Air...pain!! Ouch..." I gasped and she hurriedly let go.

"We're almost finished with the power cells, all we need now is to load them onto the truck and bring them back here!" Jack exclaimed joyously and I froze.  
She-it ! How long had I SLEPT! If I didn't want to be left behind in this town of DOOM I'd better get my arse up!

"What..." Jack stuttered as I vaulted out of the bed once again and staggered to the battered door.

"Not much time...shit...out of here..." I muttered to myself as I took hold of the door frame and squinted in the bright light still flooding the place.

Jack was still somewhere behind me and I slipped forward.  
I closed my eyes and fully expected to get a mouthfull of sand...and you know how gross that is! It's...crunchy and gross-ey...and ewww-ey..

Anyways, back to my 'I'm-falling-in-the-gross-sand' thing, It took me a couple seconds to realize I was still mostly horizontal and something big and warm was holding me up...

Something that smelled darn nice...and warm...and muscled...

I looked up...and up...and cracked my neck...and up...and saw black flashing goggles in the harsh light, surrounded by dark unblemished skin, full lips and straight nose.

Aaaah...heaven.

'**remember what I'd suggested not too long ago**_'_

And I ripped myself from his arms just in time to avoid splattering him with my nose bleed.

"Oh my god! Alex! Are you ok? Are...ane...anem...are you sick?"

I stared at her...anemic?! ...wait...what's anemic?

'_Means you get dizzy easily with effort, _ _you have less than the required amount of red blood cells_ ' Voice of Reason piped up.

I nodded absently and grabbed a small pillow case to stem my nose bleed.

When i looked up Riddick had a small predatory smile teasing his lips and I gulped.

Jack thrust a glass of..._almost_ clean water into my hands and by the time I looked up again Riddick had vanished.

...wow...

"You stay here, I'll go ask Fly if there's some medecine!" Jack yelled as she tore off towards some random place in the middle of the settlement.  
I had my arm raised, ready to call her back but then felt too drained and decided that another nap was needed.

Just as I crashed back onto the bed, my limbs weighing ten times their usual weight, the voice of Arrogance boomed into my mind in a state of panic.

"**OMIGAWD! THERE'S ANOTHER OF US!!**'

I yawned. _Now_ what were those two talking about?

'_What on earth..._'

I closed my eyes and looked at my imaginary landscape.

One freaked out Voice of Arrogance, cowering in a corner. Check.

One voice of Reason looking strangely like an over excited brat on christmas? Check.

One weird Hammeroid-being standing there indifferently? Ch...eck...WHAT THE...!!

"WHO ARE YOU!" I yelled out loud unconsciously.

The..._thing_ turned to me and I recoiled a bit.  
It was _me_...or at least it looked as much like me as the Voice of Reason with the fake white angel wings and crooked halo hanging over her...it's...head and the voice of Arrogance's little red devil horns on her head...

It was me with a scar going from over my left eye to the middle of my cheek and big, as black as night, wings.

It was me looking like a darn BAD ASS! Niiiiiiice...!

"Damn...I'm good looking like that.." I muttered, going up to 'it' and doing a circular observation.  
The details were good, up to my newly aquired scars in my back.  
It was just this eye scar that was midly frightening.

Did I really have this scar already? Or was this just _another_ wild product of my imagination?

"I am...you...in a few...years time..." A deep voice erupted from the thing and I jumped backwards in shock.

"Listen carefully..."

I looked around me and my eyes zeroed on something...

Rumble...mumble...i wasn't really listening...that thing...I'd been looking for it for ages! The voice of Reason had hid it from me and Arrogance!

That little...

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

I shrieked in fear and...smacked...the thing before me.

"whoops?" I tried to laugh and failed miserably at the cold glare I was receiving.

"OUR NAKED MEN PICTURES COLLECTION!" Arrogance yelled, suddenly forgetting her fear of the being I'd just smacked and rushing over to what I'd just found in the darkest corner of my mind.

I nodded and gave Arrogance a thumb's up. "I found it!!"

We bent over the box at the same time and took out the magazines, drooling, eyes glazed over.

'_Damn...I'd hid those so well..._' Voice of Reason muttered from the other side of my brain.

Arrogance and I glared at her.

Then...the thing I'd just smacked, the product of some weird genetical hybrid between me and those hammer/screwdriver creatures sat down next to us and asked:

"Got any Japanese men?"

One look was all Arrogance and i exchanged...

'_Oh brother...not another pervert..._'

Outside Of Alex's Deranged Mind:

Riddick cursed. They had to run, the sun's were setting a lot sooner than any of them had expected!

But as he, Jack and Shazza hurriedly made their way to the small hut where Alex lay, once again knocked out on the bed, probably still tired from the shock of the attack, they found her in the presence of one of the creatures.  
A white, powerful and full of battle scars one.

It turned it's white head towards them and assessed them with intelligent red eyes.  
Then with a squawk and a click, he grabbed Alex and scuttled away.

Jack yelled in horror and Riddick ran after it, shiv in hand.

But too late, the creature barely stayed a few seconds in the sun, it's skin melting like wax and disappeared into a hole not far from the hut's back door.

Alex was gone...and no one could do anything about it.

Jack sobbed harder as Riddick appeared back at their side, empty handed and slightly agitated.

"Oh god...I'm so sorry Alex..." Shazza whispered before grabbing Jack and hurtling him after her onto the jeep.

-- finito-finito-finito-finito-finito-finito-finito-finito-finito-finito-finito-finito-finito-finito-finito-finito-finito-finito-finito-finito-finito- --

SANKYU ALL!!

Hope you liked it!!

Oooh ooh ooh!! I learnt a new trick!! Mind Control! Look!

...you are veeeerrry sleepy...so veeeeeeeerry sleepy...yes...goood...now...click the litlte blueish grey button in the bottom left hand corner of your screen...good...type some amazing compliment and post it...goooood...

XD

**FluidDegree** : Thanks hun !! :)

**Izzy** : 3 I know!! I am honoured it is to your liking. -winks-

**Vampirenav** : Oooh...I get it!! We have that here too. Except, when we choose, we have still ALL our subjects, for example: I took Science. Means I have 6 hours of science a week, 5 hours of physics/chemistry, 5 hours of maths and then the less important classes like english (2 hours a week,) spanish (2 hours as well), philosophy (4 hours), history/geography (3hours) and finally Sport (2hours) ...here they think that even if you want you want to be biologist (my case) you can become a math teacher if need be at the end of your twelf grade! ...in a sense it's smart...in another it's damn tiring...!!

**Hotbritt5000** : Hehe :P Have a cookie!!

gERMaNgIrL678 : I'm so sorry i disappointed you!! I haven't updated in so loooong!! -sob- I'm useless..horrible...snif... (-applauds-...i think...sp...:P)

**yourmaster** : oooh;...horrid girlfriends...you know I specialise in the 'Killing of People you just Can't Stand' aka KPCS , want my services? only...one cookie an hour! :)

**Pampers Baby Dry** : love your nickname!! XD hehe, thanks hun!! Hope you liked this chapter too!!

SCHNUGGLES EVERYONE!!


	8. 8: Cocooned!

_**HAlloooooo!**_

_**So sorry, I've had a rather hectic week...and feel pleased! I'm so sick I can't get out of bed without puking (some weird sickness I can't remember the name) and here I am writing the next chapter!! I'm ...such a loser..XD anyways!**_

_**Hope you like this chapter! BIG HUGGLES!**_

* * *

_Summary: Alex is a 17 year old girl who happens to have a helluva lot of luck and who manages to create a world-travelling machine._

_Only thing is, when she tries it, thinking she'll be sent into The Chronicles of Riddick (her favourite film), she finds herself...in Pitch Black!_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

**Alex and the voices in her head  
**

Chapter 5

* * *

_Recap:_

_Alex was gone...and no one could do anything about it._

_Jack sobbed harder as Riddick appeared back at their side, empty handed and slightly agitated._

_"Oh god...I'm so sorry Alex..." Shazza whispered before grabbing Jack and hurtling him after her onto the jeep._

* * *

...drip...drip...

My eyes felt like lead and I wondered why.

Maybe taking another nap right before the action started wasn't such a good idea...

'**GET UP!**'

I snapped awake and lurched into a sitting position.

ok...very dark...

NUOOOOO!! They abandonned me here all alone in the dark with the freaky creatures!!

MOMMY!!

'_you better silence her or I will...'_ Voice of Reason muttered somewhere in my mind.

I looked into my brain space and saw the three occupants still there, looking at me rather blankly, playing cards.

'**wondered how long it'd take you to wake up**' Voice of Arrogance muttered.

my new third self didn't say anything and instead put her cards down.

'**Nooooo!! I lost my whole Asian Naked Men collection!!**'

I shook my head and came back to reality.

It was still so dark I couldn't see a foot in front of me.

Thankfully i have my trusty...FLASHLIGHT!! MUAHAHA

I fumbled around for my bag.

...not here...

NEVER MIND! I still have a lighter somewhere.  
I checked my pockets, my shirt, even my underwear...NOT HERE!

Oh...wait...I'd put it in my shoes so I wouldn't forget where it was!

I bent over my slightly aching legs, my back pulling like hell and almost making me faint in pain again, and grabbed my old, dirty and smelly shoes.

I took the left one off and turned it over. The lighter hit my hand, bounced off and thumped somewhere near me.

"Damn..." I cursed softly, crawling forward to find it back.

As soon as my fingers brushed it I dug my fingers in...and recoiled hastily when something vaguely liquid and warm assaulted my fingertips.

I hastily fumbled with the lighter and clicked it on...

and immediately regretted I hadn't.

There, lying down like some half dead gigantic-Pikachu-bird, was The Albino! And bleeding all over the bloody floor!!

And he looked asleep.

Or dead.

Hi back and wings looked like wax someone had passed into a very hot oven for a few minutes then taken out again.

It was lumpy, scarred and his wingtips were charred!

Creepy...

A clicking noise drew my attention to it's face and I scuttled backwards a bit in fright.

It seemed to chuckle...although you can't really know when all these things can do are a series of clicks and clacks eh?

The Albino put a big deal of effort into stretching his blackened wingtip towards me, I couldn't move in fear, and right before it grazed my hand, lying on the cold dry earth, it drew it's last breath, shuddered...and died.

Oh...

'**DON'T CRY YOU MORON! THAT THING ALMOST KILLED YOU!'**

I couldn't help it...I'm really sensative towards animals...it was like that film, with the guy all alone in this huge deserted city with his dog...and when the dog died I cried for hours...and when the dude guy died...I laughed...

'_Moving on..._'

I snapped to attention when I heard distant clicks coming closer and decided it was probably better to...RUN FOR IT!

You know, fight..._to_ run for it! hunh? HUNH? get it?! MOVIE QUOTE!

I scrambled to my feet clumsily, my back feeling like another twenty kilos had been added to it, subconsciously I patted it, wondering if it wasnt my bag...nope...nothing...except my stiches and big ass bandages that is.

As soon as I could stand without feeling too dizzy I set off into a random dark direction!

Muahaha evil creatures of DOOM you can't catch me! I'm the...BANG!

'_oh man...how embarassing..._'

I groaned...shit...was that a wall?!

Claws dug into my wrists but not hard enough to harm me and started dragging me backwards forcefully.

I screamed, kicked, bit and basically acted like some wild little cat until the creature dragging me dropped into...something gooey and white?!

I shrieked in unadultered fear and tried to scramble out...only to be pushed back in by one of the creepy beaks, never hurting me too much...but still nipping my already bruised arms.

After a while I just lay in the middle, drool falling a little from exhaustion, eyes hazily wondering what kind of nest they were making me.  
yes. I was in the middle of a weird nest made out of...strange white-kind of thread coming out of their beaks...

ARE THOSE SPIDER CROSSOVERS?! OMIGAWD I HATE SPIDERS!

I couldn't move anymore, the white thread was slowly closing onto my lower body, the rest of the nest following like a weird mutant flower at sunset.

And..i...couldn't do a thing about it...

"I didn't even get to sexually harass Riddick..." I whispered one last time before it closed in around my face and I lost consciousness.

_**OUTER POV**_

The creatures finished the strange egg-like cocoon with utmost care, taking time in reinforcing the small overlooked holes and uneven threads.

When they were finished, they clicked their beaks in unison once...twice and then left in utmost silence, feeling it was almost time...time to break free of their underground prison and go find food.

They would need it to move the 'Egg' to safer ground and then guard it until it was time.

**_WITH RIDDICK AND THE OTHERS  
_**

Jack wiped her eyes frantically. Now wasn't the time to cry. She'd do that enough if..._when_ they got out of this wretched planet.

Their small van-like vehical was roaring through the desert sand with as much speed as they could, considering how the sun was slowly disappearing and it was powered with solar panels.

Jack looked up with desperate red eyes at Riddick and shuddered slightly when she saw him, goggle-less, watching the huge white towers of sand on the horizon.

How could Alex have found him attractive? Oh yes...Jack had known alright;  
Anyone with half a brain would have noticed how Alex went either cross-eyed or would fall into a sort of dazed trance whenever Riddick was around.

And Riddick had noticed too...had he been teasing her like Jack had doubted he did?

But now it was all over...she wouldn't come back...

Jack bit back a choked sob and gasped in surprise when the van finally lurched to a stop.  
Everyone jumped out and ran for their lives towards the crashed Hunter-Grazner.

Would they...survive?

Or would they join Alex...?

A horrifying screech made them all freeze in their steps and turn faltering eyes to Riddick.  
Standing there in all his glory with the last remnants of sun glistening over his rippling muscles.

"Beautiful..." He whispered barely.

"Umm...guys...? I think maybe you should...FLEE!"

* * *

THE END!

Actually no, there's still one more chapter, then you guys can tell me if it's worth continuing (sequel in The Chronicles Of Riddick?)

Thank you to my faithful reviewers, it revives my heart!! I wuuuuve you all!!

**shadowxofxdarkness** : hehe, thanks luv 3

**aandm18** : hehe, I know, I practiced for HOURS on my plushies before the whole hypnotizing thing worked!! muahaha!!

**rachil** : cookie! :)

**yourmaster** : indeeeed! I like being perverted and weird, it's much more fun eh? (much more better!!) but yah, t's hard to write Riddick, he's got a character that's rather hard to define so I'm not sure it's not TOO OC, but heh, I'm trying! ;) Ooooh yeah! I almost cried the first time I saw that part of the film ("not for me") gosh...

Sankyu! ;)

**vampirenav**: well technically, I use english so well everyday that..in class all I do is draw. I already know everything and the teacher basically only uses me as a CD player whne hers is broken.../ lol, thanks for the review hun :)

**Serinsykes** : lol, I know, I always manage to put cliffies at the WORST times...Muahahaa!!

**Hotbritt5000** : hehe!! sanks hun !!

**Pampers Baby Dry** : OMIGAWD! Is the kitty OK? I love kitties (my cat's big now..but he's an obssessive compulsive Clean-Freak, whenever i pet him he licks himself and I wuuuuuv him!!) what's his name??

**Insomniastalker** : GAAAH!! NUOOO!! NOT THE SILVER METAL PLATTER! I'm half vampire! I wouldn't survive it!!...-kicked puppy look-

**gERMaNgIrL678 **: Nah, story's not quite finished yet, :p but at the end I'll need you to tell me if it's worth writing moooore :D

HUGGLES Y'ALL AND THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I WUUUUUV YOU!! (almost as much as my kitty!! bwahahahaha!! -cackle, evil laugh...chokes...dies-

...silence...


	9. 9 : shock and hope

_**Eeep...so much homework...ugh**_

**_It's short, it sucks but it'll be updated SOON!!_**

**_As soon as my work load is slightly less (before this week end lets hope), till then, hope this is ok :)_**

* * *

_Summary: Alex is a 17 year old girl who happens to have a helluva lot of luck and who manages to create a world-travelling machine._

_Only thing is, when she tries it, thinking she'll be sent into The Chronicles of Riddick (her favourite film), she finds herself...in Pitch Black!_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

**Alex and the voices in her head  
**

Chapter 5

* * *

_Recap:_

_A horrifying screech made them all freeze in their steps and turn faltering eyes to Riddick.  
Standing there in all his glory with the last remnants of sun glistening over his rippling muscles._

_"Beautiful..." He whispered barely._

_"Umm...guys...? I think maybe you should...FLEE!"_

* * *

Jack stumbled a bit as what was left of the Hunter Grazner crew ran ahead, the light strange and eery around their torsos.

Her eyes teared up as she could already imagine what Alex would have said:

_"HOLY MOLY! FIREFLIES!"_

Yes...she would definitely have said something like that.

"Are we going in circles?!" Jack snapped back to attention.

Somehow she had a feeling things were going to start looking down...or at least worse than it already was.

"canion ahead, i circled once to buy me some time to think."

Jack winced a bit as cramps took over and missed the last sentence before the next few words froze her in shocked horror.

"What are you talking about...? she's not cut."

"Not her..._her_."

Everyone turned to look at her and Jack stuttered.

And as she stuttered, Riddick suddenly whipped his head to the side and grew _very_ still.

"Be quiet!" He ordered vehemently when Johns started to argue _once again_ with Fly.  
You'd swear those two had some unreleased sexual tension or something!

Jack almost smiled at that thought...she's been around Alex too long.

Finally she turned her gaze to Riddick's stiff back and wondered what it was his shined eyes could see that she couldn't.

"Start moving."

Simple order...but it only made Jack more curious and as she squinted harder into the darkness...she saw it.

A strange roundish shape being steadily rolled in the same direction as them, though far away.

Jack took a step forward, and another, the shape was a milky white and seemed to glow in the dark and it attracted her with a strange unearthly call;

"Jack! Don't!"

The voice seemed so far away, Jack lifted a hand; she wanted to be near that thing! Near the egg...

She knew Riddick was running towards her, just as she knew the creatures weren't very far from her, strangely not reacting to her walking like a zombie towards the egg but what mostly captivated her...was the strange humanoid shape she could now distinguish with the light of her burner.

"Oh my god..." Jack whispered as her finger grazed the sticky outer substance, just over Alex's pale, barely visible cheek.

Suddenly she was hoisted into someone's arms and dragged back to the center of light, in too much shock to protest, only watching with wide eyes as, as soon as the light she'd been protecting herself with and unknowingly coated the egg disappeared the creatures rushed forward and nudged the egg forward once again.

"Are you suicidal?! If you are we aren't going to savge your ass anymore you brat!" Johns shouted in her face but Jack only stared at him in incomprehension.

"Alex..."

Fly froze and Tazza started violently, eyes flicking to Riddick's disappearing back at the front of the line.

Jack hadn't even noticed they'd started walking again.

"Alex is...gone Jack." Fly whispered soothingly, rubbing the young girl's back and glancing at Imam worriedly.

Jack shook her head.

She would remember for years...yes...years. Alex had been sleeping; or at least alive, she'd seen her chest rise and fall once before being snatched back into safety by Riddick.

And Jack hoped dearly as the Hunter Grazner flew off the planet a dreadful and nightmarish couple hours later, that she would one day see her crazy beloved friend again.

"I'll wait for you...Alex..." She whispered to the window as the dark planet got smaller and smaller.

Riddick only watched her, eyes hidden once again behind ominious black goggles, hiding silver orbs that clearly showed his skepticism and...was it...hope?

* * *

Ok!! It's VERY short, I know, but I needed to end it here so I could get a fresh start for the next chapter!! (oooh;..should I continue in this story or start the rest as a new story? since now it'll be a Chronicles Of Riddick one??)

I'm sorry this chapter is so disappointing...but please bear with me, it is needed to understand the next update!!

Wuv you all!!

**Hotbritt5000** : lol, hoped it was ok luv :)

**SerinSykes** : but you know...throwing people off cliffs is very amusing...especially the screeching sounds they make as they fall -creepy grin-

**Yourmaster** : Oh man! XDD Riddick in an english guard costume! I gotta place that somewhere in the story! XDD

**Vampirenav** : hey, if ever you need help with french homework, I'm here, french kerazy chick at your service sir!...umm...ma'am..!

**gERMaNgIrL678** : thanks luv!! cookie and candies!! (I know...aaah...if only I could just SIGHT a hot hunk like Riddick in my crappy town...-huge sigh-...-BIGGER sigh-)

**shadowxofxdarkness** : thanks!! Always glad someone likes to read em! :) huggles!

**Pampers Baby Dry** : aaah sankyu!! -hands homemade donut- I just learned how to make them...! But they're ok! ...or so my mum says XDD

Once again thank you all for reading, your reviews are so nice it's ...it's...-sniffle-

Ok, love yall!! ;)


	10. 10 : Waking and leaving

_**Yai! I updated!! It's soon the holidays!! I'm so happy, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to Review! Wuv you all!!  
**_

* * *

_Summary: Alex is a 17 year old girl who happens to have a helluva lot of luck and who manages to create a world-travelling machine._

_Only thing is, when she tries it, thinking she'll be sent into The Chronicles of Riddick (her favourite film), she finds herself...in Pitch Black!_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

**Alex and the voices in her head  
**

Chapter 5

* * *

_Recap:_

"I'll wait for you...Alex..." She whispered to the window as the dark planet got smaller and smaller.

Riddick only watched her, eyes hidden once again behind ominious black goggles, hiding silver orbs that clearly showed his skepticism and...was it...hope?

* * *

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

'_Ugh…WHAT is that god awful smell ?_'

Great, I wake up from death (most probably) and my first conscious thought is from Reason.

'**_Get used to it brat_.**" Muttered my new mind companion…let's call him Grumpy.

I tried to sigh heavily and realized three things.

Simple facts I would have noticed had I not been sleeping for what seemed like years!

I cracked my eyes open and scowled; I had a terrible head ache, my eyes felt sore as hell and none of my muscles responded normally.

First thing I noticed through bleary eyes was…I was upright?

'**hey there! Grumpy went to sulk, Reason is cleaning out our mind and I have decided to be of some aid!**"

I grumbled and glared at Arrogance, momentarily forgetting that only _I_ could hear/see the voices in my head.

'**You were kidnapped by tool-looking canary and placed into this egg-sort-ish thingy. You are currently upright somewhere dark but with light overhead. I'm guessing…from the bones at our feet…bottom of the hole in the Core Room on the dark planet.**'

I raised an eyebrow. Somehow it _really_ felt as if I had two or three other people with me…

I concentrated all I could and after agonizing minutes, my finger twitched.

'_Oh for pete's sake…_' I heard Reason mutter quietly.

'_OMIGAWD! COOKIE!_'

I couldn't help it. It's instinct whenever it comes to cookies…

"OMIGOD WHERE?!"

I had managed to burst out of the egg-shaped thing, the material actually very much like cotton but sticky…COTTON CANDY!

I grabbed a piece and stuffed it into my mouth.

…

'**…well?**'

I swallowed, face blank, eyes slightly glazed over and turned my consciousness inwards towards my Inner Voices.

"Well people we have an announcement to make." I declared to them solemnly.

Reason rolled it's eyes and walked back to the small pile of things it was cleaning while the other two only looked at me in mild disinterest.

"IT'S FRIGGIN DELICIOUS!"

I came back to myself and ravenously ate almost a quarter of the egg.

"_It would be funny to see the face you make should you know where that came from…_"

I jumped and rolled to the side and… banging my head against the wall that was too near.

"Ow…"

I rubbed the top of my head and looked around.  
And froze…with my hand still on top of my head mind you.

It was one of those hammer-ish creatures of DOOM!

It seemed to…shake it's head?!

"_It was about time you woke young one. We have been waiting on you._"

Ok…I was officially confused. Well…more so than usually anyways.

"young one? Wake up? HEY! YOU BIRDNAPPED ME!"

The creature scuttled backwards a bit and I immediately felt guilty.  
I'd scared it off…

"Oooh no I'm sorry!!" I wailed sadly as the creature stared at me in slight awed horror.

"Oh fine. I'm going outside a bit."

I climbed on top of my previous egg-ey prison, latched onto the small indents in the dirt and made my way up the tunnel-kind of opening into the coring room.

I scrambled out, slipped on a previously discarded piece of plastic and fell face first onto the hard stone.

My nose hurt but at least it wasn't bleeding!  
That was always a plus.  
However I had my legs still hanging halfway into the tunnel entrance to the Underworld Of Creepy Creatures and something hard and spikey was tearing into my stomach.

"_You really are clumsy_"

I looked up.  
Yep, the creature had followed me and was in a dark patch of shadow from the core room's closed door.

…the whole place seemed to have been damaged even more than the last time I'd seen it but that bloody wrench-bird had managed to apparate into the ONE shadow place without my noticing…

'**_not that you'd notice ANYTHING relatively important around you except good looking men and gadgets_**'

Ok…so Arrogance was a _little_ right on that one…but at least I was smart enough to create a Time/Space/World travelling machine right?!

"_You really must stop spacing out like that. If you were attacked…_"

I turned sceptical eyes to the bird-creepy-wrench in time to see it execute what looked like an exasperated shake of the head.

"There's an important question I'm sure I should be asking you and yet I cannot, for the life of me, figure out what it is."

It seemed to shake it's head again and I pouted;

"_Your training must commence immediately. You are now one of only 5 Half-Breeds left and it is important that you pass on the heritage._"

I raised another sceptical eyebrow, making me end up with both eyebrows raised, my mouth slightly hanging open and my eyebrows scrunched together in confused thought.

"Important how?"

The creature sighed and turned to a patch of sky on it's left that could be seen through a rip of metal roof.

"_Long ago we lived in harmony with human. The half breeds controlled the more…_" He sent me a quick calculating glance, "_dangerous of our species. And then humans decided they too wanted power…but not to defend and protect our community. To destroy it. They feared us always but…we had hoped it would disappear after several hundreds of years of living together._" He sighed tiredly and I inched closer, knees hugged to my chest and ears wide open.  
I _loved_ stories!

"_They attacked with ships and guns and it was a massacre on both sides. We escaped the planet and came here, only a couple hundreds of us left by then. We recreated a colony but by then very few Half-Breeds were left and our populations became increasingly dangerous. So much that no humans could survive this planet any longer._"

I nodded. The creature looked at me.

"I don't get it."

It sweat dropped.

"_Now that you are a Half-Breed it is your duty to protect and control others like us if you come across them. In return…you receive…gifts. Do NOT abuse them!_"

I jumped as he…it roared that single order out at me, spittle spraying me in the eye.

"OW!! Me eye!! It hurts us!! I'm melting!"

The creature sighed loudly before picking me up in it's claws and bringing me back down, ignoring it's sizzling flesh as it passed a small beam of sunlight.

"_Rest this week and then…we train_."

I was unceremoniously dropped on my butt somewhere a little farther from the egg and definitely darker. But somehow I could still see very well.

"Hey! How long have I been here anyways? What about my friends?! And jack! She'll be worried!" I cried out as the creature tiredly crawled between a few columns and climbed into the hollow.

"_It has been many revolvements since you slept in the Cocoon. Your friends left_."

That stumped me; the bastards! They left without me:!

"Hey…I just realized something!..." I narrowed my eyes at the creature and I almost _felt_ it raise an unexistant eyebrow.

"I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU!"

**Several months later…**

"_What exactly do you think you are doing?_"

I snickered as Ogo, aka Oh-Great-One (since I can't pronounce his name) was now lying, claws deep, in green gooish liquid.

"I just found these algae and thought they were lonely and since you seem lonely sometimes I thought you'd appreciate it…" I brought out the waterworks, the puppy look and, crème de la crème, the hurt flash in the eyes followed by trembling lower lip.

"_That does not affect me…Oh for squeaking out loud!_"

He shoved me sideways and stomped…or in his case scuttled away, muttering about 'uneducated brats' and 'more trouble than worth".

"Hey batman! When can I leave here and find my friends?" I yelled out as I avoided a few of the creatures fighting.

Since the few months I'd been here I'd learned to control my Awesome-Justice-League-worthy powers and also to make a language that these creatures would understand and obey to.

That is the first job of a Half-Breed; make up a language so that they understand you (having watched Harry Potter one too many times I made up a language consisting of hisses and clicks).

Technically these creatures could read your mind but they only responded to Half-Breed orders verbally.  
Ironic no?

'**I can't believe we end up looking like cat woman…**' Arrogance muttered.  
Reason had been constantly telling me that staying with these crazy, dangerous creatures wasn't a risk worth taking the moment I agreed to the hellish training Ogo had decided on and Arrogance…well it depended on how many hours remained till lunch or dinner.  
My newly aquired third voice simply voiced up when I was in danger…here it only happened twice: Once one of the creatures wanted to…I shudder to remember…copulate.  
EEEK!

It didn't survive…it was first punched by me…and then ripped to pieces by Ogo.

Second was during my intensive trainings with Ogo…I was _always_ in danger then…but I didn't see that stupid bird ripping _himself_ to pieces now did I?!

"_You are soon ready to come fully into your inheritance…you have advanced twice…no ten times faster than any Half-Breed I have ever trained but you are still innocent…and not to mention you have the mind and attitudes of a crazy/obsessed 11 year old._"

Now that I didn't appreciate so much and I cut my eyes to him.

"_Go sleep. The Humans are landing on the planet tonight._"

I nodded. For the past few months some smugglers had landed here and were pillaging the village above us and had also set camp there, probably to escape authorities.

Boy…they'd have a surprise tonight when the sun went down and me and my little friends came out.

It wasn't that I was happy to kill, it was that they had shot down not one, two or three of my creatures ( yes, **my** creatures) but a whole squadron!

I'd heard from the captain when spying on them one afternoon that he'd done it just for _fun_!

FUN!

'**sordide affair eh?**'

'_But…but! How can you…KILL?!_'

'**Technically we won't be killing…our creatures will**."

'_Oh!...okay then!_"

I wondered if I could sweat drop at my own inner voices.

'**I was joking…Alex would never kill, you're just going to knock them out, steal their ship and fly out to find Jack aren't you?**"

I nodded to myself and ignored the raised eyebrows Ogo was sending me.

Not that he had eyebrows…

"Where are these other Half-Breeds?" I asked him, reverting to my made up speech.  
I knew I was loosing my English but when I came back to civilisation it would be easy to catch up.

"_I know only where one is, Crematoria. Apart from that…you are on your own little one._"

I nodded before it clicked. "HEY! That's where Riddick-Big-Ass-Hottie lands in the Chronicles of Riddick! Muaha!!"

I skipped away in a decidedly good mood, cackling my most evil smile.

A couple hours later I was in the ship flying away from Creeper Planet, wondering where Jack was and how many years I'd have to wait in Crematoria to see her.  
I didn't think Ogo had been truthful in his vague 'couple years' sleep theory.

He was a _bird_ for cryin' out loud! A Hammer-Bird on top of it!

I drummed my fingers on the control board and sighed.

Pum pum pum…..pum pum pum…pum pumBEEEP!

I jumped and looked around in a panic.

I'd inadvertadly pressed an unknown blue button!!

"Oh crap…" I muttered.

The good news was…Crematoria was right under me…the bad news was…I was slowly starting to fall…

I think the little blue button was the 'Shut Down Engins' button…

Yipes…!

* * *

_**That's it for now!!**_

_**I know I haven't incorporated our Hot-Melted-Chocolate dahling aka Richard.B.Riddick but he shall come QUITE soon!!**_

_**I miss writing him too...-dreamy sigh-**_

**Skyrere** : no worries! ;P glad you liked it, and I know! It took me AGES to finally put this story up! 3

**Pampers Baby Dry** : BIG HUG!!

**yourmaster** : I'm sorry there still isn't any Alex/Riddick action in this one but next one I can promise you something silly and very...alex! ;P

**aandm18**: lol! thanks hun :)

**Shadowxofxdarkness** : yah...;-dreamy look- I would too...but I would probably end up drooling all over his shoes...poor sod...

**gERMaNgIrL678** : Hey how did you know Riddick would save her? (not in this one but...MUAHAHA SPOILER! :p) Indeed, he shall, probably next chapter, depends how long I'm making it -evil cackle- and depends on how many reviews i get!! :D -hint hint-

How are you hun btw, life good on your side of the globe?

**vampirenav** : Oooh...an U? We have points on 20. And I got a horrid score for maths last time too...a 9/20. --' bah...I want to be a biologist or a ranger anyway so :p maths' not my priority!! :D

**RedHeadReader** : thanks! :) happy you like it and hope you'll like the rest too :P

_**Schnuggles everyone!!**_


	11. 11 : In Crematoria

_**HOLIDAYS!!!!!  
**_

* * *

_Summary: Alex is a 17 year old girl who happens to have a helluva lot of luck and who manages to create a world-travelling machine._

_Only thing is, when she tries it, thinking she'll be sent into The Chronicles of Riddick (her favourite film), she finds herself...in Pitch Black!_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

**Alex and the voices in her head  
**

Chapter 5

* * *

_Recap:_

_I'd inadvertadly pressed an unknown blue button!!_

_"Oh crap…" I muttered._

_The good news was…Crematoria was right under me…the bad news was…I was slowly starting to fall…_

_I think the little blue button was the 'Shut Down Engins' button…_

_Yipes…!_

* * *

"**Oh crap you moron!! We're gonna die! We're all gonna die! I see my life flashing before my eyes!...hey! That didn't happen!**"

I rolled my eyes at Arrogance's mental breakdown (slightly wondering how a figment of my imagination _can_ breakdown) and concentrated on trying to ease the ship down like a kite.  
Sad thing was...I didn't have a clue on how to really pilote these bloody ships...and ended up crashing butt first in the red desert ground.

I was dizzy...hell who wouldn't be after crashing their ship NOT nose first but BUTT first?!

I unstrapped myself with some difficulty and extracted myself from the seat, standing perpandicularly on it.  
And that's when I moved...

and the ship decided it prefered it's side and not it's butt....

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

CRASH!

Smoke....dust, way too hot temperatures. Yep! This reminded me of something alright.

I coughed my way out of the ship (which was upside down...my luck is always with me....) nearly falling when I didn't see the huge hole in the ceiling-now-turned-ground and finally launched out of the ship panting.

"Hey you!"

I didn't get to hear further because some moron tripped as they were climbing the carcass of my poor ship ("_YOUR ship?! HA! Killing and pillaging it does not mea_n_ it is yours!_" ) and landed on me...

120 kilos plus...Landing on me after having fallen a good ten meters off the ship...

I was a pancake...an unconscious pancake...

"**FAT ASS**!" I heard Arrogance yell before darkness overtook me.

When I woke up light was blinding my eyes only every two or three seconds; as I cracked them open I realized I was a: attached and cuffed, b: had a killer headache and c: these morons were taking me...the same way I'd seen Riddick be taken in the films! AAAH!

One of the guards cuffed me over the head and I lurched forward and hit my nose because of it.

"Don't scream randomly you freak."

I looked up at him, feeling blood slowly ooze out and decided to make the most of it.

I smiled and sniggered silently as the guards shuddered.  
I wondered what I looked like.

I turned my head to the side and spotted a shiny piece of metal that could work as a mirror.

"_I'm telling you this for your own good...DON'T look._"

I ignored the tiny voice in my head and looked;  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The weird train thingy finally stopped and the guards hoisted me out still in my shocked stage.

I looked _horrible_! I mean...my hair was a rat's nest for crying out loud!

"Keep moving freak!"

I was shoved forward and nearly fell into a random hole in the ground.

"What kind of funky place is this?! Placing holes in the ground!" I yelled as I was swinging front and back, trying desperately not to fall in.

Something clicked at the chains at my feet and I was shoved forward with a few parting loving words:

"Hell for freaks like you."

And he spit right after I fell in.

"Did you know that if you throw a bowling ball and a tennis ball at the same time both will hit the pavement together?" I yelled back before my chain yanked and i was hanging like a trussed up salami as the men below me whistle and yelled gibberish.

"HI!!! Does anyone down there know a Jack? Scrawny kid?" I asked joyously.  
I was greeted by stunned silence.  
Now the only thing to hope was they were stunned by my incredibly intelligent physic's remark ("**unlikely...**" snorted Arrogance) or they were stunned by my second question and i couldn't quite figure out why.

Someone above cut the rope and I screamed like a banshee going down, my voice though already very loud in the early stages of my life now a lot louder and higher pitched now that I was half screw-driver-creature and half human.

I landed with a dull THUD and didn't move for a few minutes.

I could feel people approaching and I blinked;

"Hey kid...better get off the ground before these men decide to make you their bitch."

I blinked again and concentrated foggy eyes on the rather old scared guy looking down at me.

"HOLY COW! Mad eye Moody!" I yelled, pointing my (now free) hand at the guy who visibly flinched in surprise.

"I'm Alexandra, pleased to meet you." I smiled politely to him and shook his hand. I felt myself slip slightly because of the chain and kicked it viciously hearing a strained yelp from behind me but not paying attention.

"Know anyone going by the name of Jack?"

The guy was looking at something behind me with slight horrored fascination and I turned around.  
A guy was on the ground nursing his bleeding nose with my chain all around him and two more of his kind were around him glaring at me.

"Umm..." i smiled sheepishly as four or five more guys came out towards me. "hey guys...why...can't we...be friends?"

And then something clicked.

"Why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends?" I started singing, my foot tapping to the beat.

The strange hole waaaaaaaaay up there grated open and thank goodness everyone's attention was attracted to it.

I slipped away mostly unnoticed and slithered into the shadows, disappearing from the Main Landing Room (Or so I'd dubbed it) and visiting the place.

Ten minutes later I was lost...

"Umm excuse me? Do you know a Jack?" I asked a random guy just sitting there.

He lifted his head and I recoiled. His left ear was missing, his teeth were blackened when he smiled at me eerily and his eyes were crazed.

"Meat..."

I blinked uncomprehendingly.

"MEAT!"

And now I understood.

The guy was running full blast towards me.

"This foe is beyond me right now...RUN!" I bellowed and turned on my heel before dashing off.

I was faster than him, for sure, but I was lost and thus hesitated sometimes at intersections enabling the mad man to catch up a little.

I would have gone faster had I used _those_ but I couldn't reveal myself to the world just yet! Super Screw-Driver was yet to be discovered ladies and gentlemen!! Muaahahaha

A hand suddenly grabbed me from inside a dark and dank cell-like hole in the wall and pulled my in roughly.

My scream was muffled by a dirty hand and i shuddered.  
God only knew what that hand had touched in the last twenty four hours...

"Alex?" A voice questionned in a whisper

Before i could answer the crazy dude ran past and skidded to a stop a few meters away...

then turned around and glared right into our hiding place.

"Me thinks it might be wise to...GO!" I yelled and grabbed whoever's hand and dashed out once again.

"Meat!..." I heard behind us again and shuddered. Creepy!

"Alex...." I turned to the side and cocked my head...and ran straight into a wall.

The weird blonde man? woman? helped my up and we set off again, the vague unintelligible screams of the dude far off behind us now.

"Umm...I observed the face closely, narrowly missing another wall then skidded to a stop and...glomped her.

"JACK!"

And then I heard desperate screams suddenly all around me.

I frowned and Jack had turned white.

I didn't quite remember what happened now so I just shoved Jack into a nearby cell and clanked the door shut, thankfully it locked itself as soon as it was shut and I ran off in an opposite direction, ignoring Jack's desperate calls from behind me.

Strange gluttural noises made me run faster towards the area of pandemonium I could hear was just a turn away.  
Something weird was attracting me there and i couldn't figure out what!

I finally arrived at the scene...(of the crime!!! muahahaha) and was met with a vision of horrooooor!

Men running frantically and trying to evade the strange dog-like creatures chasing them down and eating them.

They were so pretty! I wanted one and I'd call it Bunny!

I squealed in girlish fascination and all the creatures turned to me.

woops...

"Umm...hi?"

finitofinitofinitofinitofinitofinitofinitofinitofinitofinitofinitofinitofinitofinitofinitofinitofinitofinitofinitofinitofinitofinitofinitofinitofinitofinitofinito

And there it is!!

Forgive me! i had a friend over for the weekend till tuesday so I could only update now!!!

Ok, I want you guys to tell me:

Riddick / Alex

or

Riddick / Jack

Because Alex won't be staying in this dimension her whole life!! ;) get it? muahaha!

Anyways, big huggles to you all!

Oh! And...word to the wise....the grey button is source of great happiness...

XD

gERMaNgIrL678 : lol, that is one heck of a nice dream...-drools onto keyboard- Lucky girl!!! 3

Skyrere : hope you like this chapter! ;)

shadowxofxdarkness : I get the dog thingies in the next chapter!(sankyu for the idea!!! -big hug-)! Whatd you think up to now?

RedHeadReader: LOL! that is indeed something I'd do except I did that for POTC, I can practically do all three movies in time with Jack Sparrow! XD

Pampers Baby Dry : agh...I didn't get the crash landing quite how I wanted but I wasn't sure how to write it...bah! Hope you liked it anyways, huggles!! :)

vampirenav : ooh....here it's on 20. Funny how things change so much from one country to another! :p

And thanks to you all who favorited my story without reviewing!! :)


	12. 12 : PETS!

_**HOLIDAYS!!!!!  
**_

* * *

_Summary: Alex is a 17 year old girl who happens to have a helluva lot of luck and who manages to create a world-travelling machine._

_Only thing is, when she tries it, thinking she'll be sent into The Chronicles of Riddick (her favourite film), she finds herself...in Pitch Black!_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

**Alex and the voices in her head  
**

* * *

_Recap:_

_I finally arrived at the scene...(of the crime!!! muahahaha) and was met with a vision of horrooooor!_

_Men running frantically and trying to evade the strange dog-like creatures chasing them down and eating them._

_They were so pretty! I wanted one and I'd call it Bunny!_

_I squealed in girlish fascination and all the creatures turned to me._

_woops..._

_"Umm...hi?"_

I smiled uneasily as a heavy silence descended upon the whole area.

"Nice doggies...wanna play fetch?"

Maybe I should have just shut my mouth because the creatures decided then and there to...charge me!

Shrieking mildly in surprise I turned on my heel and fled the hell out of there, the Hounds Of Hell right behind me.

"I swear I won't swear again...bloody hell and mary!!" I gasped as a creature had bounded from somewhere above me and smashed me to the floor.

I was prepared. I was going to be eaten to death!!!

'**technically if you are going to be eaten...you usually die...moron**'

I ignored my inner voices and concentrated on not being brutally...slobbered to death?

These weird dog-things were licking my face and hands!

...and my feet but that was creepy so moving on.

I struggled to sit up and laughed.

"Hey there little mutts!" I ruffled one between the ears and scratched another's head, giggling slightly.  
It felt like ages since I had been held in a semblance of a hug...and I was a huggy kissy person by nature.

One particularly young and gangly dog-thing swept it's way through the throng of about seven or eight animals to me and pounced straight onto my stomach.

"Yipes! You're heavy you mutt!"

And then...he turned adorable red eyes and razor sharp teeth my way...and I melted.

"OMIGAWD KAWAII!!!!" I yelled/squealed, hugging the poor thing to my bosom.

Strange clanging noises reached my ears despite the small whines the dog-thingies who couldn't reach me were emitting.

And suddenly Jack arrived on the scene, looking all brave and grave and...knight in shining armor-like.

"Heya dude! HEY! You grew breasts!" I pointed out in despair.

The dogs around me had formed a strange semi circle around me when she'd arrived and now seemed to relax when I showed no sign of aggressivity.

"How..." Jack whispered, face white as she kept a weary eye on the animals, a small ratty shiv in one hand.

"How...what?" I asked, scratching my head. "You know, you really should put that shiv down. It's like criminals back home. Present them with a nice juicy steak and they tell you all about their 'exploits'." I grinned at her.

"Oh alex..." She whispered, slowly making her way to me, through the sweaty dog bodies and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"How did you grow up so fast? Did you take Extra-Vitamins or Super-Duper Drink or something?" I asked incredulously when i took a good look at her.

At her confused look my slight suspicion confirmed itself;

'**_more like your two other voices were screaming the obvious to you but you were too dumb to hear it_**' The weird half like me creature in my head muttered suddenly.

"How long has it been since we last saw each other?" I asked Jack wearily as she leaned back and looked me over.

"years...so much has happened..." She whispered, hand caressing my cheek.

"Darling? I love you...but this is reminding me of a rather creepy situation I'd had in school with this girl who was attracted to me and kept trying to kiss me..."

Yes, a nice girl who obviously didn't want to believe I liked MEN! With muscles...and smooth skin...and tall...and with goggles...'**couldn't find a more obvious hint...**'

"Well isn't this cosy." A deep voice interrupted us and I jumped a mile in the air.

The creatures snarled but didn't move. Like they knew someone had been there for a while and were reprimanding him for something.

"Who's there?" I called, eyes squinting to the darkest area even I couldn't make through.  
My eyesight might have improved with my creepy mutation with the screw-driver creatures but I still couldn't see perfectly in the dark...and at the moment it was frustrating.

Before whoever it was could answer yells were heard and the creatures who were lying at my feet and around Jack and I got up and (with a last head butt to me) scampered off.

Jack pulled me up and dragged me away at a run, shoving me into a cell and locking it behind me.  
"Don't open it for ANYONE!" She warned and ran off to her own hiding place.

The "because if you do you could loose your life and more" went unsaid but was clear enough for me not to want to open that bloody door on my own.

I snuggled into the wall and started to prepare for a small nap like the screw-driver thingies had taught me when suddenly my door was pushed open as if it had never been locked!

I huddled into a ball and tried to pretend I didn't exist.

'_oh yeah suuuure! Like a 50 kilo half mutant girl like you can go unnoticed in a tiny cell_' Reason muttered somewhere at the back of my head.

'**Hey! You stole my phrase! I'M supposed to be sarcastic! Not you!**'

i jumped out of my thoughts when I sensed the person terribly close to where I was huddling.

Without much thought I lashed out, nails sharp from my training for the past few months on the Hellish planete.

And my wrist was caught...and like any chick flick or story...I was pulled into a muscular chest...that smelled of sweat..EWWWW!

A deep chuckle surprised me and I looked up, squinting slightly.

"Riddick?"' I qestionned, unsure.

Silence greeted me and i hesitated, my new senses stretching out.  
Musky scent...warmth that seemed to curl around me and draw me in...charisma I could _feel_ in the dark...Oh yeah...no doubt now.

"What have you become?"

I blinked. ..._What_...?

"Pardon?"

With a small push, Riddick led me to a small beam of light and looked me over.

I stood stiffly, miffed.

Still silence...I couldn't be sure he was still observing me but it was annoying as hell to have someone turn around you like some dude looking at a painting and checking to see if the seller isn't cheating somehow with the product!

"Still don't realize you say all those things out loud?"

I choked on my own saliva and glared at Riddick as he laughed softly and darkly at my shock.

"What do you want anyway?" I managed to croak out after my coughing fit.

No answer again. Dude...you'd think he was mute.

'**Maybe he's got multiple personalities or something...**"

I looked at Riddick closely.

'_Nah...he'd be a bit crazier...not much more...but a bit..._'

I shook my head and raked my hand through my hair.

"Why are we hiding?" I whispered..."and why am I whispering?"

At first it looked like he wouldn't respond again and suddenly he was inches away, scaring the bejeezus out of me!

"Because other men have seen the creatures go after you...and you coming out alive and well..." His hand came up slowly to my face and took hold of a lock of my hair.

Twisting it around his finger he brought his face closer to my neck and inhaled.  
And I froze.

'**HOLY COW!!!**'

The rest of my mind was pretty much blank...

I did notice Reason with her mouth so open her gum fell out though...

Warm breath washing over my neck made me shiver slightly; warm lips made contact and his tongue flickered over my skin shocking me into awareness once more and I pulled back in shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whisper-yelled.

His smile turned scary and I wondered if I shouldn't have just stayed still.

Sharp banging made my attention waver and my eyes flicker to the metal door that stood wide open and before I knew it Riddick was once again almost touching me he was so close.

"Try to stay alive..."

And he disappeared like the...WIND!

'**...I can't believe this...ARE YOU GAY! THE GUY WAS KISSING YOUR NECK AND WHAT DO _YOU_ DO?!**'

I winced at the sudden volume in my head.

"Great...at least I haven't lost my insanity..." I muttered and walked out, unaware of the danger awaiting just outside...

* * *

And...CLIFFY!!

Muahahaha!!!

I know it's short...but I'm having slight writer's block...

Any ideas anyone on where this could go? Or should I finish it there and send Alex to....HARRY POTTER!

I feel like writing something in the Potterverse...hmmm....

Okay, it's late, gonna sleep!! HUGGLES LOVES!!!!

**MobMotherScitah** : :p thanks luv ;)

**SerinSykes** : because i am....eeeeeebil!! MUAHAHA!!! cookie m'dear?

**hotbritt5000** : I know me too but then i was feeling a bit sad for Riddick...but he's a big boy! He'll get another girl (hell he's got looks XD)

**aandm18 **: thanks love!! BIG HUG!!! I wuve you... ;p

**yourmaster **: Yes oh! my master!! As you command!! -bows...hits head on table and falls to floor unconscious-

**BlackBaccaraRose **: why thanks! :) big hug!

**gERMaNgIrL678 **: lol, yep! Crematoria! Watch out! the convicts are about to try to escape even more just to avoid...ALEX!! XDDD

**vampirenav **: Uhm...hehe....Alex? Crazier? Is that even possible? -innocent whistling-

**shadowxofxdarkness**: I did a pet!!! Well almost! :p muahaha, hope you liked it...i can't quite remember what those creatures look like though...-pouts- it's fristrating...I'll check that out tomorrow morning! nyahahah

G'night y'all then!! And don't let down that poor little blue/grey button....you know you wouldn't do that would you? So review...make it happy....XD


	13. 13: Another!

_**MUAHAHHAHAHA**_

_**Hello and thank you all for reading and reviewing/adding me to your favorites!!**_

_**I am NOT as crazy as i seem....I'm crazy-ER!!! La di da di da**_

_**Anyways, here it is, Updatoh Numeroh 13-oh, and hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**PS: I'm kinda coming up with writer's block these days so anybody got some nifty ideas? please and thank you!! -bows-  
**_

* * *

_Summary: Alex is a 17 year old girl who happens to have a helluva lot of luck and who manages to create a world-travelling machine._

_Only thing is, when she tries it, thinking she'll be sent into The Chronicles of Riddick (her favourite film), she finds herself...in Pitch Black!_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

**Alex and the voices in her head  
**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Sharp banging made my attention waver and my eyes flicker to the metal door that stood wide open and before I knew it Riddick was once again almost touching me he was so close._

_"Try to stay alive..."_

_And he disappeared like the...WIND!_

_'**...I can't believe this...ARE YOU GAY! THE GUY WAS KISSING YOUR NECK AND WHAT DO YOU DO?!**'_

_I winced at the sudden volume in my head._

_"Great...at least I haven't lost my insanity..." I muttered and walked out, unaware of the danger awaiting just outside..._

* * *

As I passed the now unlocked cell I realized two things.

One: it was incredibly stupid of me of doing so.

Two: the three men looking at me as if I was a nice steak was far from good news.

"Why hello puppet..."

I grimaced. This guy wasn't Pintell from Pirates of the Caribbean but he wasn't far. Chubby, bald, sweaty ("_may i say again_: EWWW!" Reason shuddered and i silently agreed) with clothes that MUST have been already rags when he arrived and know were hardly decent.

The other two had month-old beards and were so dirty i could just make out the brown and blue shades of their eyes.

HThey weren't much better except now that I looked closer I realized I wasn't in Pirates of the Caribbean....I was in Dragon Heart.

"I am a Friar and an electrical android! Beware my mysterious powers!" I told them in my best deep-evil-cackly voice.

No reaction.

"Right....time to go...." I smiled sweetly at them, bent down slowly, their eyes following me blankly except to spark to life when they could see down my top.

I grabbed a handfull of disgusting dust and...threw it at them!

...except there was no wind to help me so all it did was flutter a meter away and didn't touch them.

"**_smoke screen! RUN!"_**

Well....It'd have to do eh?

I sprinted for my life, yes, _sprinted_, hearing the three men right behind me not looking even winded.  
**_SHE-IT!_**

I winced as all three voices in my head screamed in terror and wondered why I was the only one relatively calm about this whole thing;

"_**that's because you're friggin' ballistic and we got stuck with YOU as host!**_"

I grumbled, a bit vexed that they really thought that then saw a shortcut and barreled into the small alley.  
But then it didn't quite look like anywhere I'd been before;...and that's when I heard the men laugh behind me.

Short snorts of pleasure more like, kind of reminded me of Babe when he was born...

I skidded to a stop just as the ground gave out and I found myself looking out at an incredible high view of the place I'd been dropped in when I arrived.

A bit to the left to the opening and a couple meters away to be precise.

And then I heard the thumps of feet from behind me and looked around worriedly.  
There was noone in sight but that meant nothing...

should I reveal it...? It wasn't too early? At the same time there was supposed to be another Half-Breed like me and showing some of my capabilities would surely attract his attention and I wouldn't have to search for him!

On that bright note, and just as the men were an arm's length from me... I spread my arms and jumped....

* * *

THE END!!!....muahaha just kidding, wanted to make you want to hit me....worked? hehehehehehe

* * *

I spread my arms and jumped...

Gravity pulled me down harshly and the wind responded by pushing me back. I grimaced in pain as my wings ripped through the skin on my back and extended them to soar around the place once and noticed a niche unatached to the rest of the galleries and maze of the Crematoria Prison.  
I dove right in and landed in a dark, dank and stinky place;

Which meant it was unaccessible by others which meant I LOVED it!!! Muahaha!!!

It felt god to stretch my wings after so long hidden under my skin in my back so I arched my back and reached towards the high ceiling with my wing tips.

Though Ogo had told me my wings were hardly a good size for one of our kind I was rather proud of my midnight blue wings.

They resembled bat wings and shone slightly from the light coming from the hole I'd just flown in by.

Sighing in contentment I opened my eyes again...

And screamed like a banshee.

There right before me...another!

I knew, somehow I _knew_ he was another Half-Breed and yet he looked every bit a human as everyone else...

except that he was quite pale and his eyes had flashed a slight red when I'd screamed.

"Shut up! You already attracted enough attention as it is." He growled, skulking to the opening and peering out;

"Great...now they know there are niches here...we're as good as found out. What the hell are you doing anyway showing your wings to anyone?!"

He rounded on me and grabbed my arm roughly.

"Oi! It's not like anyone told me the rules you oversized chappati!" I yanked my arm from him and scowled.  
He stood there without moving.

"Oversized chappati?"

I blinked. "who are you anyway?"

He looked my over carefully before answering, his eyes caressing my wings before turning coldly back to me.

"Kei."

Great....I'm just _surrounded_ by social little friends aren't I.

(Not counting the three voices in my head)

"Get out of my home before i throw you out." He snarled suddenly and turned to walk away.

I stood a couple seconds, shocked as he started to blurr from going deeper and deeper in the dark.

"OI! You bloody monkey ass! I came here for help because Ogo couldn't teach me everything about Half-Breeds, being a Pure Blood himself and you just..."

I gasped as I was suddenly pushed into the wall, having flown god knows how from the middle of the room with the guy, Kei, holding me up by the throat.

"Will you stop using bad swear words against me you worthless brat!" He hissed, coming even closer.

"Dude..." i gasped "Get a grip!"

My wings poked his back so he'd let me go but he did no such thing and I was left half gasping for breath from his tight hold while he leisurely looked deep into my eyes.

I noticed his looks _then_. Not before, nooooo, I had to notice this when he was choking me!

Deep blue eyes, long straight black hair that swayed softly, soft very feminine face....A GIRLY BOY!!!....god he was sexy!

And then he pulled back in shock.

"There are three!"

He whispered, looking at me with unreadable eyes.

"Three?" I choked a bit, gulped a few times then straightened once more.

"**_YOU MORONIC BABOON! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR_**!" I pointed accusingly at him.

Shit....Arrogance had taken over my mouth again.

"And what on earth were you saying?" I muttered, rubbing my neck and glaring.

"You have three voices in your head." He stated calmly.

I blinked...

What...

The...

BALLONY?!

A chuckle made both of us whirl around to a dark patch (or darker than what it already was anyway) and I could make out a buff outline.

"Everybody knows that little bird. She is as insane as they come." A deep voice I'd never heard talk so much uttered.

And I scowled. WHAT!

"I figured as much when she was saying her thoughts out loud. Can't imagine the poor sap who'll be living with her."

They both nodded with pitying looks in their eyes.

"Hey!!!" I yelled insulted. "How do you know I've got voices in my head!"

They turned unreadable eyes towards me once again.

I felt a bit weirded out and vexed.

"this is so unfair...in stories the girl always looks cool when she reveals a super power;...figures I'd look like a moron surrounded by deranged killers."

I sighed petulantly and made as if to stalk (with poise and dignity) away...

and tripped on a random rock, landing face first in the dirt.

I almost _felt_ them shake their heads at me.

"SHUT UP!"

I scrambled up and shuffled off again.

BANG!

And I went head first into a low ceiling tunnel...missing the step...and knocking myself out.

* * *

For now that is it!!

I hope it wasn't too short...I'm out of ideas...-sigh-

Anyways! Thank you all for the reviews and adds, I wuv you so much!!! :):):):)

**SerinSykes **: COOKIES!!! I loves cookies....here! A basket for both of us to munch on!!! 3

**RoseDew**: :) thanks hun !

**shadowxofxdarkness **: hmmm! Yeah...Annoying the hell out of creepy aliens is always a must!! muahaha!! and yeah, I just HAD to let Riddick have a taste! XD

**hotbritt5000 **: Aaaah...I do so love me cliff hangers....! XD

**yourmaster **: :P hehehehehe

**MobMotherScitah **: rolling in the aisle is an expression? Cool!! I'd never heard it before!!

**BlackBaccaraRose **: thanks!! -thumbs up- ;)

**gERMaNgIrL678 **: lol! I know!!!...haaa...if only that could happen to me -looks at life and sighs depressingly-

**RedHeadReader **: heeheee! Of course she'll keep the puppy!!! He's so cute!! I have to see the movie again though cos I'm a bit hazy about the details of after the Crematoria scenes :P

**vampirenav **: Alex isn't more crazy!!....I AM!! MUAHAHA...yep :D


	14. 14 : Escaping predators

_**Ugh ...**_

_**Okay forgive me everyone but I'm having rather hectic weeks, schoolwork is overflowing and I'm going to be leaving on a 1 month vacation in a bit so I probably won't be updating very regularly....not that i **_**do_ but hey! I am apologising! XD_**

**_So yeah and once again so sorry for the 3 week wait I've bestowed upon you guys!!!! -sad-  
_**

**_Okays, on that bright note (hardi-har) here's the newest chapter straight from my rotten/perverted/crazy brains!!!...and muses! Let's not forget :P  
_**

* * *

_Summary: Alex is a 17 year old girl who happens to have a helluva lot of luck and who manages to create a world-travelling machine._

_Only thing is, when she tries it, thinking she'll be sent into The Chronicles of Riddick (her favourite film), she finds herself...in Pitch Black!_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

**Alex and the voices in her head  
**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"this is so unfair...in stories the girl always looks cool when she reveals a super power;...figures I'd look like a moron surrounded by deranged killers."_

_I sighed petulantly and made as if to stalk (with poise and dignity) away..._

_and tripped on a random rock, landing face first in the dirt._

_I almost __felt them shake their heads at me._

_"SHUT UP!"_

_I scrambled up and shuffled off again._

_BANG!_

_And I went head first into a low ceiling tunnel...missing the step...and knocking myself out._

* * *

When I returned to consciousness I was very a bit dizzy, warm and I realized I was being rocked ever so slightly...but by what?

I yawned widely, stretched till the tips of my wings reached the ceiling of wherever I was and _then_ opened my eyes.

Sleeping under me...were that hot girly guy...and Riddick with eyes open about a milimeter and observing me quietly.

"Well isn't this chummy! Have you guys finally realised your true sexual preferences?" I wondered grinning.

"If you hadn't bitched and moaned in your sleep and cried we wouldn't have felt compelled to comfort you you brat!"

I looked down about fifteen centimeters from Riddick's head and fell into the darkest, most enchanting blue eyes I'd seen yet.

"GAAAAH!!! Too bright! Beautiful creatures spare me!" I whisper-yelled, falling backwards, hands covering my eyes in face as if the two hottest men before me were emitting the brightest rays of sunlight ("**Oh how ironic...moron**" Arrogance mumbled at me.)

With no response to my acts I discreetly looked up and saw that they were _ignoring_ me!

"_Maybe if you didn't act like a six year old all the time..._" Reason told me in a very Hermionee-Granger-like voice.

I ignored it and started creeping away discreetly.

Immediately two pairs of eyes snapped to my face and I reddened.

"So....this was nice and cosy....but I have...people to terrorize!"

I stumbled up and dashed out, clearly hearing to pairs of feet set off (at a much faster pace) after me.

I leaped in a wild attempt at loosing them but then had forgotten one of my persuers was just like me and therefor could fly....so yeah...imagine a girl leaping beautifully into the air...only to be splattered back to the ground with one of the two most hottest guys currently on Crematoria.

"Don't think you can get away so easily after annoying the hell out of me for the past ten hours!" The guy hissed into my ear.

I almost whimpered and instead changed it into a weird sort of cat-like sound.

"You're not going anywhere until we have some idea of your full potential." Riddick stated quietly from some nearby shadows.

I don't know why....but suddenly three pairs of voices laughed out loud in my head at that.

I felt the man on top of me (on my back you pervs!) shake his head and slowly slide off, as if seeing if I'd suddenly spring up once again and run.  
Boy! Does he know how much he weighs?! I could have been permenantly turned into a pancake!!!

"I probably weigh less than you."

I scrambled to my feet and turned on my worst glare.

No effect on Major Hotty Numero Uno.

Fine!

"Hi! It seems we've started off on the wrong foot! I'm Alex and who might you be?"

I turned on the 'sparkly' effect my smile could get, the full blown wide innocent eyes and stuck out my hand chirpily.

_Now_ he took a step back. MUAHAHAHAHA!!

"Quit playing around. They've brought the dogs back in. Something's not right." Riddick told us.  
He was on the edge of yet another kind of niche in the high skies of the Crematoria Prison and looking down on all those smarmy little men.

I suddenly had an image of his wearing a weird toga, beard and curly hair and hanging from a cross.

"**somehow I doubt he'd be a peaceful god**"

I snorted in agreement and walked over to the edge too.

I _knew_ this..what was it....

"AHA! It's when those creepers come to destroy everyone and Riddick and whatshername escape and...."I trailed off as both men looked piercingly at me.

"Byakuya....take care of our little bird." Riddick stated with a sadistic sort of smile and 'oh-god-you-want-to-just-melt' aura around him.

"I don't need orders human." The dude answered and turned slowly to me.

And I breathed in sharply. Maybe saying that outloud had been stupid.

I had this distinct impression that no matter how hot the Other like me was...he would have no mercy.

"OH MY GOD RICK! Look behind you!"

Of course it didn't work but it _did_ surprise them a bit, guess they weren't expecting me to yell something so random and I set off once again, fleeing like a bat out of hell...or in this case like a Hybrid out of Crematoria, _feeling_ whatshisname right on my heels, practically breathing down my neck.

"Run as long as you can...I only enjoy a meal after exercise." He hissed into my ear before I swerved sharply into a corner and thundered down the narrow stone corridor.

"**You are in deep trouble mate...I don't know _what_ he'll do to you if he catches you but for both...**" And Arrogance trailed off as the other two in my head bashed him over the head for leaving them out.

Suddenly Byakuya (aka Major Hotty Numero Uno) appeared on my left and lunged at me. "Ha! Try catching me now you overgrown greasy bat!"

And another freakishly animalistic jump towards me from the hot dude.

Squeaking I jump-stumbled hastily to the side and continued down that slopy hill, not thinking of using my wings and instead...falling down a random hole.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I landed on my butt several feet down and scrambled to my feet, setting off once again into the dark underbelly of Crematoria.

"_that sounds like some crappy flick film line..._"

I had to agree. And then it got me thinking of my situation.

"Great..." I mumbed. "I'm being chased by a major hotty for the sole reason of me forgetting where I was and revealing I knew the futur of this miserable planet. Just....OH!"

I stumbled to a stop and slipped through an old, unsused and rotten door.

"No one can find me here! Muahaha." I snickered to myself, pushing the door closed slowly.

Wiping my hands on the back of my pants I turned around and bounced off something hard yet soft.

...warm yet giving me a feeling of slight fear.

Ha ha....ha....ha?

"No prey can escape me little girl."

Warm shivers all down my back and yet an icy cold grip on my spine.

"**_shit_**" All three voices in my head intoned and I just had to agree.

* * *

THE END!!...FOr now!

XD

I know so many of you reviewed and I thank you SOOOO much!!! -big hugs and kisses-

But seeing as my bus is probably going to depart without me I have to put this up like, right now! So I'll answer/thank you all on the next chapter I PROMISE!!

And I know this chapter sucks and I won't be able to update any time soon I think cos I'm all alone in the house (not counting my granparents) and i have to clean, do my homework and make food so....if I have time I promise to hastily sneak to the PC and update.

I LURVE YOU ALL!!! Thank you!!!


	15. 15: BIRDNAPPED!

**Ohayo!!**

**Please forgive me!!! I just got back from Malaysia and as such to be forgiven I have posted an extra-long chapter!!!....**

**-waits- ...-crickets chirp-**

**...don't you guys love me anymore? -sobs-****_  
_**

* * *

_Summary: Alex is a 17 year old girl who happens to have a helluva lot of luck and who manages to create a world-travelling machine._

_Only thing is, when she tries it, thinking she'll be sent into The Chronicles of Riddick (her favourite film), she finds herself...in Pitch Black! (NOW CONTINUED INTO **THE CHRONICLES OF RIDDICK**)  
_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

**Alex and the voices in her head  
**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Wiping my hands on the back of my pants I turned around and bounced off something hard yet soft._

_...warm yet giving me a feeling of slight fear._

_Ha ha....ha....ha?_

_"No prey can escape me little girl."_

_Warm shivers all down my back and yet an icy cold grip on my spine._

_"**shit**" All three voices in my head intoned and I just had to agree._

* * *

I gulped noisily.

"Oh! Haha…didn't see you there…"

He took a single step towards me and had me pressed between him and the door, craning my neck to keep looking into his freakishly alluring eyes.

He bent down slightly so his mouth was level with my neck…and blew warm air on my skin.

"**Oh my…how erotic!!**" Arrogance suddenly chirped.  
I jumped in surprise, accidently hit his chin with my shoulder and used the momentum he had reeling back to push him to the floor.

As soon as he hit the ground I was off towards the other door (of course…I'd _closed_ the one I'd come through! Ugh..!)

A few seconds later I was back to the middle of Crematoria, looking down while everyone was looking up at something.  
Gun shots.

My eyes swerved from the dirty, volcanic bottom of this infernal place to the ceiling (where I remembered Riddick had been dropped down from) and saw flashing lights along with the typical "PANG!" noises of bad quality guns.

"Ah HA! I remember this scene!"

I jumped onto the railing, took a deep breath and….was pulled violently backwards.

"What are you doing?! Showing your wings like that…"

Byakuya-dude pulled back into the shadows, all the while muttering under his breath and shoved me up some stairs.

"We're going there the _human _way" he spat that word like it had been dropped into the Bog of Eternal Stench for a few years "and hide your wings or do you want to be mobbed?!"

I reddened but whether it was from how nice he looked angry, how angry _I_ was or how embarrassed I was I couldn't quite tell.  
Probably all three!

"_probably none…considering it's **you** we're talking about_" Reason muttered at the back of my mind.  
I ignored her.

I concentrated and (with great pain) my wings retracted under my skin, leaving it red and itchy but relatively unblemished.

" This gonna be one speed…mine"

I looked up and grinned. God I loved that part of the movie!! MUAHAHA!!

"Stop laughing randomly and get that ass moving!" Byakuya hissed from behind me.

I pouted, jumped up once again and hauled myself onto the next platform.

From there the rest of the place was pretty much destroyed and I sighed.

"All this for nadaaaaAAAAH!"  
Strong hands suddenly lifted me up and through the hole right in front of Riddick.

"Why hello there baldie!" I grinned, patting his arm and walking over to Jack.

I think everyone froze for a couple seconds, wondering what Riddick would do but to everyone's relief ("_and your complete idiotic ignorance since you wouldn't notice a nuclear EXPLOSION in front of you!!_") Riddick just shook his head and started talking with Byakuya.

Jack took me into her arms once again and sighed.

"I knew I'd see you again." She whispered in my ear and I smiled.

She thread her fingers through my hair and I almost purred.  
Dratted new bird-screw-driver-genes! Making me purr like a cat when she does that! Yeesh!

"We're off!"

I squeaked in surprise as Riddick grabbed me around the waist, hoisted me onto his shoulder and started running through a door.

"Heeey! I can run!" I pouted, seeing the strange looks I was receiving from the rest of the party.

"Not without tripping and slowing us down hatchling."

I frowned at Byakuya's choice of words but chose to ignore them for the time being.  
This position was really not advantageous! I couldn't even drool over well muscled backs or fine arses! Instead I had my own backside to wherever we were headed and I was pouting like a five year old!

"How come this stuff only happens to me.." I muttered huffing.

"Not to mention I still have to find the others."

I almost _felt_ Riddick lift an eyebrow and I saw Byakuya send me a look before going back to his blank mask as he ran next to the other _humans_.

Poor guy…hates the species yet he has to hide amongst them.

Wonder if he kisses well…probably considering the breathtaking aura he'd had when he'd cornered me a few moments prior.

I felt Riddick squeeze my legs a little without breaking his stride and without warning his hand came up and slapped my backside!

"YOUCH! YOU CRAZY MAN! What was that for?!"

No one answered and instead Byakuya ran a little faster to catch up to us.

"I could show you how well i kiss," a pause "later." Dark look in his eyes and a brief tightening again of Riddick's arm around my legs.

I blinked.  
What on earth was he talking about?

"_oh god... are you _**really**_ as stupid as you look?_"

I didn't bother answering my inner voice.

"**apparently so my dear."**

This time I did huff.

"Next time I'm transported into my favourite movie I'm choosing someplace where people don't make fun of my pathetic heroic acts!" I vowed silently under my breath in french.

A few minutes of jostling on a hotty's back later I was put back down in front of huge metal doors.

"If you fly we have a tiny chance of you actually keeping up." Byakuya told me condescendingly.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Hey if you don't like me or something tell me you arrogant over sized bat!" I muttered, turning to the door and setting off just as he lashed out at my back.

"But you gotta catch me first old man!"

I looked back with a huge grin to see him (meaning my _dear_ byakuya) looking pissed off and the rest of the company slightly confused.  
I bit my lip as my wings unfolded under my skin and burst through my back then jumped off the platform into the hot, ragged land a bit farther below.

"Let's get this show on the road!" I yelled and they all set off at a run a few meters below me.  
I could see Riddick glancing up from time to time but I knew I had to be careful not to be seen!

What was I? An idiot?

"**no comment…**" Arrogance muttered.

"Keep low or we'll be seen!" Byakuya suddenly hissed near my ear.  
I yelped in surprise and would have plummeted to the ground had he not grabbed my arm and pulled us up a bit higher.

"Look who's talking! And don't scare me like that! Jeez…"

I flapped my wings once again and looked behind me.  
And then I heard it.

"Kira…get that ass moving!"

I looked down, my eyes widened a bit and then I looked up.

I was experiencing a HOT FLASH!

Only thing was I wasn't sure I'd survived it.  
As soon as the light hit me I shrieked and went hurtling towards the ground, my wings burnt and my upper body red as it had been slightly protected by my (now smoking) clothes.

Byakuya caught me before I could splatter my brains and hurriedly flew us forward after Riddick and Jack who had managed to escape as well but kept sending worried glances towards me.

"**Ha! In your face fangirls! I got me a Worried For My Safety Riddick!**" Arrogance gloated.

I ignored the voice and concentrated on not wincing each time Byakuya flapped his wings. His face had remained unreadable and I wasn't sure if he was hurrying for fear of getting caught or because of me;

Finally we landed near the cave thing where the Bad-Guy-Not-Sure-If-He-Is-Bad-Himself had landed his ship and Byakuya carefully (yeah right) dropped me to the ground.

"Ouch! I'm injured here! Have a little respect." I grumbled, rubbing my sore bum.

I was tired that was for sure and in consequence I was cranky.

"Oh my god Alex are you alright?"

I looked at her a bit dizzily. "Did I ever tell you you really have got nicer breasts than me and that I'm jealous?"

Everyone around me blinked…then went on what they were doing as if I hadn't said anything.

Riddick approached and turned me over slightly so he could take a look at my wings.

Jack almost shakily touched the tip and quickly retracted her hand as if it had burned her, her eyes darting to me almost in shame for having touched them.

I smiled at her…but not for long because Riddick promptly ordered me to 'sit and don't move or you'll learn what happens when you disobey an escaped murderer'

Yeesh, being dramatic aren't we?

"Stay." Byakuya reinforced and then they were gone;I didn't even hear my favorite phrase:

"remember that little game of yours?" - deep sexy voice

"Who's the better killer? Yeah."- me cool pal Jack

I blame it on my being half burned to a crisp for not realizing sooner what was happening and thus being stranded with one poor dumb mortal who was looking at me in fear and pointing his gun randomly between cracks in the stone.

I sighed and unsteadily got to my feet.  
And then I yelped.

The guy, the bad guy who-did-not-know-if-he-should-truly-betray-the-King-of-the-bad-guys!!! He was looking straight at me!!!

What was his name already?

"duck!" The mortal at my feet hissed (OMIGAWD WHERE?!)and pulled me down not a second later, the bad guy on the other side next to his ship following my descent with his eyes.

I breathed shallowly and carefully peeked over the stone once again. He wasn't there anymore!

"**OMIGAWD HE'S AFTER US! RUN!!! RUN AS IF THE DEVIL HIMSELF AND ITSELF IS UPPON YOU!**" Cried Arrogance hysterically inside my head.  
Reason tripped it, sending it flying into a conveniently placed wall then talked soothingly to me.

"Don't panic. He can't get there in five seconds flat. Just change hiding place and Riddick will have distracted him by then."

I nodded to myself, ignored the she's-off-her-rocker look the mortal was very clearly giving me and rolled to the side.

"Come on!" I hissed at him as I continued plowing forward, my back and wings aching more and more.

"Riddick said we shouldn't move!" He whisper yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on…" I didn't get to finish my sentence for I saw a gloved hand reach over our banister of rocks and grip the mortal by the throat.  
The mysterious hand lifted the poor guy to his feet until he was dangling and turning blue.

Then I saw the rest of the body and gulped.

"Lord Vaako. We have the other quary in sight."

He was looking straight at me, into my eyes.

His funky shaved-on-the-side-but-not-on-the-head haircut didn't so much as move an inch in the wind except the lower part of his ponytail. His eyes though they looked black from afar were actually deep forest green and somehow…what I saw in them promptly made me turn tail and…RUN!

"_coward_." Reason stated without much emotion

"**Aha! But if she runs away today she can live to run away ANOTHER day!**"

I nodded at that and was only midly…ok no, I was so surprised when a gloved hand grabbed my shoulder and stopped me mid run that I went "oof!" and almost crumpled to the ground.

"You," his cheek was near my ear while his arms had gone in a tight metal-like embrace around me, preventing me from either punching him or throwing him back with my wings "are coming with me."

If I hadn't been in this situation I'm pretty sure I would have swooned; I mean…_who_ _doesn't_ wish some sexy guy to grab them roughly and whisper stuff like that in their ear.

"_I do!_"

"**That's because you're too pure to imagine what happens _after_**."

A snort from the back of my mind and then I felt both voices turn to my newest-addition third –bird-looking-voice.

"**_you are both much too young for me to even contemplate explaining_**."

Lord Vaako ordered something and I felt a slight sting in my neck before the edges of my vision blured.

"ALEX!"

I looked up slightly startled, only now realizing that Vaako had released me and let some of his men sleepily lead me to his ship.

I grinned at Riddick's furious look and waved cheerily before promptly falling unconscious where I stood.

* * *

There it is!!

Hope you enjoyed it! if there are mistake such as spelling/stuff that aren't understandable tell me and I shall correct them as soon as I mightily can!!!

Thank you all for reading and I hope you shall continue!

**Lady Nightlord** : I know! And it's so hard to find people who admit to actually responding to the little voices in their heads!!! :D glad u like it hun

**SerinSykes**: hmm....a rock to bludgeon would be too normal!!...we need...A RUBBER CHICKEN!! MUAHAHA....or something equally crazy. Any ideas?

**gERMaNgIrL678**: -blushes- sankyuu! -bows, trips on feet and lands face first on the ground- ...I'm fine!...hope you like this one too! :D

**FluidDegree **: Umm...actually I dunno if the new hottie should have Alex...or...Vaako? Or Riddick? Or should Riddick go with Jack?....oh man....so many possibilities.... -grins evilly-

**shadowxofxdarkness **: -sobs- thank you....you are the only one who understands me!!! -expectant silence- ...Have a cookie! -everyone sweatdrops- ...cookies are sacred...!

**MobMotherScitah**: :D :D be thee thanked me dear!!! ;)

**yourmaster**: I'm a master at Confusing Randomness...that's probably why people at school look at me with the same look you give a freak accident on the side of the road. Morbid curiosity.

**Saismaat**: hehe...actually my master plan was to have a great external battle thing...but then i just couldn't get myself to write it:! But glad you liked it! Huggles!!!

Thank you once again for those who reviewed, thanks to those who put me up in their favorites as well!!! BIIIG HUGS and I shall update soon!!!! :D


	16. 16: Collared

_**Hello me lovelies!!**_

_**-pretends isn't late in updating- how haveth thee been lately?**_

_**...-silence follows- ...ok....so here's the new chapter...I'll leave you to it. -wide toothy smile, suddenly runs away, angry reviewers right on her heels-**_

* * *

_Summary: Alex is a 17 year old girl who happens to have a helluva lot of luck and who manages to create a world-travelling machine._

_Only thing is, when she tries it, thinking she'll be sent into The Chronicles of Riddick (her favourite film), she finds herself...in Pitch Black! (NOW CONTINUED INTO **THE CHRONICLES OF RIDDICK**)  
_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

**Alex and the voices in her head  
**

* * *

_Recap:_

_If I hadn't been in this situation I'm pretty sure I would have swooned; I mean…__who __doesn't wish some sexy guy to grab them roughly and whisper stuff like that in their ear._

_"__I do!"_

_"**That's because you're too pure to imagine what happens after**."_

_A snort from the back of my mind and then I felt both voices turn to my newest-addition third –bird-looking-voice._

_"**you are both much too young for me to even contemplate explaining**."_

_Lord Vaako ordered something and I felt a slight sting in my neck before the edges of my vision blured._

_"ALEX!"_

_I looked up slightly startled, only now realizing that Vaako had released me and let some of his men sleepily lead me to his ship._

_I grinned at Riddick's furious look and waved cheerily before promptly falling unconscious where I stood._

* * *

When I opened my eyes I was on a very soft and smooth bed only in red and dried-blood-red tones; the ceiling was rather uncomon considering it was grey and metallic, looking like I'd been abducted by aliens and this was their spaceship....

"**wait a minute...you WERE abducted you moron!**"

...oh that's right! I remember now...

"You are _finally_ awake." a sensuous voice from my right made me roll to the side of the bed...onto the cold metal floor.

"Ow....."

I looked up and was blown away.

The room was richly furnished, everything staying in the 'sinister black and creepy blood' colors but disposed as such as it turned out to be...quite nice...

And even nicer was the fine specimen of meat sitting not far away.

"Food!" I croad in delight, jumping on the tray and stuffing my face eagerly.

And then I looked up and almost choked.

"Lord Vaako they are preparing... the prisonner...start in two hours..."

As the messenger in huge War-Game-like armor whisper-talked to him, Vaako never took his eyes off me and it unnerved me.  
I suddenly wondered if the food had been poisoned. Naaaah! Food would NEVER betray me! Nyahaha!

"**_Not only that but you can't be killed by something as petty as poison...your metabolism is a lot stronger than that of a usual human. You need it after all since it is your duty to repopularise our species._**"

I nodded to myself and then froze.

The other two voices in my head also froze as we tried to figure out the meaning of that phrase.

By the time I had looked over every word and thought hard over them Lord Vaako had languidly stepped closer and was picking strands of my hair, looking at them closely.

He was still standing but so close I could feel the heat radiating off him and I suddenly wanted nothing more than to...snuggle!!!

I almost jumped him then remembered he was the enemy.

"Quit playing with my hair!" I muttered flicking his hand away only for my wrist to be gripped in a steel force. Yipes! This guy's got issues!

He pulled me up slowly, unlike in most movies where the Sex-God usually tugs the girl off the bed so hard she 'falls on him', and then took one step closer...and then I was in heaven.  
God he smelled good...

An ungloved, surprisingly narrow hand came up to grab a lock of hair and he leaned in, lips close to my ear.

"I want..." He started, hot breath flowing on my neck "to see your wings again."

And that's when the violons stopped singing and my eyes narrowed. Without much thought I brought my knee up, shoved him to the side and made a run for the door.

It seems I am running around a lot in this adventure...and then I was tackled to the ground (promptly squished like a pancake for the SECOND TIME!)

"It would seem my little bird needs a chain and collar."

I snorted. "Oh really? Never thought someone of _your_ standing would be into S&M."

I could almost feel _confused_ roll off him for a few seconds before he suddenly tensed and his weight disappeared from my back. In the next fifteen seconds I was grabbed off the floor and shoved into what looked like the bathroom before he shut the door without a backward glance.

The small space was indeed a bathroom...with a tub I could _swim_ in! Everything was black tiles except the tub which was ("_surprisingly_") red in some sort of soft looking material I could not identify.

Whispers filtered through the door but not loud enough for me to make out what they said so I just sat on the tub and stared at my reflection, suddenly seeing THREE me's!

On my left, also sitting on the tub was what I guessed as Reason, it was a she with almost my features but differing on the eyes (blue instead of brown) and the body (curvy instead of stick and male-like flat chest), a little further to the left and I could see Arrogance crouching at the keyhole and trying to see through, it's hair orange from what I could see and it's gender unidentifiable.  
The last was on my right, looking at everything, eyes flicking everywhere every few seconds; my third inner voice was apparently suspicious, untrusting and paranoid...

I then decided to try something. I put my hand out and...went _through_ Reason.

She suddenly turned to me in surprise, the other two also flickering gazes towards us.

"Holy cow! I can _see_ you!" I muttered in happiness.

The door was suddenly opened and I jumped in surprise, my three voices disappearing with it.

"Follow me girl."

I glared at 'lord' Vaako and didn't move an inch...okay....so i shifted a little...the tub was becoming cold and the edge was biting into the back of my knees! give me a break!

"**pathetic**...." Arrogance muttered.

Vaako suddenly gripped my arm and pulled me out of the bathroom back to the bedroom I had woken up in then out the door I'd almost reached before he played 'squash Alex like a gum on the pavement'.

"_where are we going_?" Reason wondered from somewhere I realized was my 'book' section in my mind.

"**No idea. And if our 'host' was a bit smarter she could maybe guess...but she's not so let's not cry over spilt milk.**"

I glared inwardly, not hearing the small chuckle that escaped my captor.

We were now walking in a long, dull, corridor where each time someone passed Vaako they bowed the traditional greeting and eyes lingered in curiosity on me but never stayed for long.  
Apparently Lord Vaako, king of the Indians, could prance around wearing a pink tutu no one would dare say a thing!

"Stop muttering slave and straighten your stance."

Despite my scowl my automatic response was to pull my shoulders back and lift my head; dad had often enough reproached me for it.

And then I fell into a bad case of depressive thoughts.

Was dad alright? Was he worried about me? What if he couldn't cope loosing the only other female in his life? What if he didn't care?

My questions continued like this until Vaako stopped us in front of a door that looked like all the others and thumped once before entering.

"Lord Vaako, a pleasure to see you. I see you have acquired a new pet!" a young woman of about twenty or twenty-five glided over to us, her long brown hair tastefully half pinned up and letting the bottom flow to mid back like shiny chocolate waves.  
Damnit...i was jealous of this womans hair!

Her amused brown eyes looked me over before she lifted an eyebrow towards my captor.

"The usual pet paraphillia or should I improvise my lord Vaako?" She asked in honeyed tones. I almost swore her eyes fluttered.  
Damn she's got it bad.

A cool glance towards me made me wonder if I had talked out loud again. By Vaako's tiny almost invisible quirk of the lips I apparently had. Bummer.

"Get whatever would suit a demon pet."

I glared in his direction as the woman grabbed my arm, nodded to Vaako and started dragging me backwards into a cut off room.

And that's when my mind went in overdrive to try and..._ESCAPE_!

"Resistance is futil with our Lord Vaako, he is strong, handsome and extremely intelligent. And he is Lord Marshal's most trusted officer."

I wondered if _everyone_ could read minds or if they were just really good at guesses.

**'****I'd actually think it is because you suck at hiding your thoughts and that _somehow_ you _always_ speak your thoughts out loud! How is it hard to know what you're thinking?!**'

I scowled at my innervoice and turned my attention to this weirdo-woman who was lightly humming a tune and taking odd bits and things out of various shelves.  
It wasn't until she suddenly slapped some shackles onto me that I realized I was in deep shit.

"Uh oh..."

I thrashed and pulled and tugged as hard as I could on the metal bindings but only ended up panting and exhausted with the woman eyeing me carefully but patiently.

"About time you calmed down."

And I blinked and she'd already looped something around my neck.

The next hour or so went like that until I found myself (unwillingly...hehehe) wearing a... very nice (I admited! ok?!) collar that would probably fry my brains if I tried to escape, along with a set of bracelets that prevented me from physically hurting my new 'master' with hands or nails.

I was careful not too think too long (and gleefully) about the fact that this fat cow forgot my legs.

Finally she frog marched me out, handed a silver and quite simple bracelet to Vaako and ushered us out without accepting payment from Vaako. But I doubted he really meant to pay considering how he hadn't moved his hand an inch towards what I suspected was his purse.

Maybe I should swipe the purse and then buy my way out?

"Don't even think about it."

I pouted in defeat and was suddenly pulled violently forward by my new collar when Vaako was walking away and I hadn't been following.

"**Hey! i'm not a dog! Let me go this instant!**"

Ah! Finally my brain connected back to my mouth!

'_Actually Arrogance took over your body to talk...so you didn't achieve any brain exploits in the last 24 hours._' Truth is always more bitter than what you realize.

Vaako stopped in front of some kind of glass thing and looked down into...that chamber Riddick hides in! The one with the weird stuff holding you down while it sucks your brains out!

Vaako's lips...quirked! and he shot me an amused glance before Lord Marshal made his way over.

I wonder if Riddick is here already?

Two dull thuds and I knew it was so...all I had to wait for would be Riddick attacking Lord Marshal!

And it was instictive...as soon as I saw Riddick leap to attack the Marshal guy...my brain fried.

"SQUEE!" I proceeded to pounce on Riddick mid-leap and hugged him tight....only to be crushed under his surprised weight as he fell a few meters off mark, missing being grabbed and strung across the room by the marshal dude (whom I don' t like).

"Alex." Riddick muttered in an aggravated tone.

"Did you know that if you jump from too high even the smoothest surface becomes lethal?" When in a pickle spout random phrases to confuse people....then make your get-away.

"So it is you." Lord Marshal stated, starting to circle riddick as he got back on his feet.

"Alex stay behind me."

...

Riddick turned around just as I was hightailing it out of there, looking back at him confused as to why he wasn't following.

Looking back and therefor missing the column I crashed into....great going you clutz.

I was dizzy and on the floor when strong arms picked me up bridal style and I snuggled into the embrace.

"Meet my pet mister Riddick."

And then I froze.

That filthy little....low blow!!!!!

* * *

I know and I'm terribly sorry once again.  
Been busy, the usual she-bang and I know you can't forgive me each time! sniffle....;-pitiful hopeful glance-

-**Nelle07** : Thank you me dear! :D

- Chynalee: heehee...so many compliments...-blushes- Nyahaha!!

- SerinSykes : Muahah! A red Hering!! Definetely what I'm using next time!! lol

- FluidDegree : hmmm...I'll think this over cos these days I haven't had much time to think on my stories -sad sigh- so much homework -falls asleep on keyboard, drools and then gets electrocuted-

- Saismaat : Well it wasn't on puporse (the sentences without capital letters) and I only noticed when you told me! XD so...yah....:D

- shadowxofxdarkness: nyahha!! I know!! I would so wave too!!...I just wish I actually had situations like this in real life -dreamy sigh-

- Lady Nightlord: MUAHAHA!!! someone as deranged as me!! put it here pal! -struts forward then...sees shiny gold medallion!!!- SHINY!!!! My name's Dori by the way, like in Finding Nemo....who are you already?....you seem stalkerish....AAAh!!!


	17. 17: really off my rocker

**_I'm hurrying!!! Here it is, next chapter, I'm kinda getting writer's block so please excuse me and if you have any ideas or anything? ^^_**

**Enjoy!! :D**

* * *

_Summary: Alex is a 17 year old girl who happens to have a helluva lot of luck and who manages to create a world-travelling machine._

_Only thing is, when she tries it, thinking she'll be sent into The Chronicles of Riddick (her favourite film), she finds herself...in Pitch Black! (NOW CONTINUED INTO **THE CHRONICLES OF RIDDICK**)  
_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

**Alex and the voices in her head  
**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_"Alex stay behind me."_

_..._

_Riddick turned around just as I was hightailing it out of there, looking back at him confused as to why he wasn't following._

_Looking back and therefor missing the column I crashed into....great going you clutz._

_I was dizzy and on the floor when strong arms picked me up bridal style and I snuggled into the embrace._

_"Meet my pet mister Riddick."_

_And then I froze._

_That filthy little....low blow!!!!!_

* * *

Lord Vaako was currently holding me close and...i had snuggled...and Riddick had seen that.

Great.

'_I have to say that in all the years I've known you...you have never acted as stupid as you have for that past few months_'

I ignored Reason as Arrogance sniggered in the background and concentrated on landing back in the present...with lord Vaako's arms holding me like some sort of barbie queen (meaning bridal style).

I squirmed and then started thrashing when I saw (and felt) that Lord Vaako tightened his grip on me.

"Let go of me you big bully!" I snarled suddenly and he only looked down at me in amusement; That's right! laugh it up!

His eyes widened slightly in surprise before he...dropped me on my arse and moved exactly one step back.  
And Byakuya was right between us, very angry and wings very open.

...kind of like mine actually; I looked back at my wings and flexed them. Yep. Leathery and folded so as to not bother me while I was on two legs like any normal human being.

"Stop daydreaming and get ready to run hatchling!" Byakuya hissed as he slowly stepped back from lord Vaako who was glaring at him openly.

Visibly this was turning out to be something between two Alpha Males! HA!

I turned to Riddick and winced when he was once again bested against the Lord Marshal.

"Come up Riddick! You're acting like a girl! get up! If you don't I'll start going Pom-pom girl on you!" I yelled and the silence (if possible) got even deeper except for the four men fighting...who strangely ignored me completely.

Nice.

Lord Marshal lifted his hand to hit Riddick again and I saw that my poor favourite human-murderer-hot-guy was going to be hit! And he wasn't quick enough to dodge!

'**Nooooooooooooooooooo!**' Arrogance snarled in anger and, taking over my body, made us lunge forward with...what was in my hand?!

Riddick, Byakuya and Lord Vaako, along with the rest of the agap assembly could only stare as Alex jumped right in front of the Lord Marshal as he had walked in slow motion and...started bashing him with a ...coconut? Where on earth had she got that?

THUMP

Once, Lord marshal winced as the hard fruit smashed against the side of his face;

THWACK!

Against his torso and then... A groan and a _very_ girly squeal...yep...All men and especially the three having met the turbulous teen before, winced in sympathy...while carefully placing either a hand or (in Lord Vaako's case his weapon) in front of their 'jewels'.

"You little witch!" Lord Marshal yelled angrily and suddenly Alex was flying through the air, her eyes wide in uncomprehension and surprise before she hit hard against a column and landed in a pile on the floor.

For a moment no one moved and then all hell broke loose.  
Riddick rammed into the lord Marshal, Byakuya shoved Lord Vaako away long enough to fly to Alex's unmoving heap.

"Hatchling! Hatchling..." No response and Byakuya cursed.

And was suddenly grabbed from behind by Lord Vaako and thrown to the side, in the direct path of Riddick who was in a similar situation.

"How's Alex?" Riddick ground out as they crumbled to the ground.

"Unconscious. we need to 'wake' her!" Byakuya hissed and propelled himself towards his attacker, Lord Vaako.

Riddick groaned as he clumbered to his feet. Did this guy know how to do anything _but_ hiss?!

"What the bloody hell does 'wake' mean anyway." Riddick growled.

My head hurt, my eyes were itchy and I felt like someone had decided to take some vampire silver picks and stick them neatly through my skull. Nice.

"**Well come on. Get up. We have to help!**'

I scowled inwardly and outwardly. Great. Just what i needed. An antsy Arrogant voice just itching for a fight.

'_Can't you lay off for once; jesus!_' Reason muttered

'**_will you two be QUIET! I'm trying to prepare this useless human for the process and I can't concentrate with you all yapping away like harpies!_**'

Arrogance, Reason and I fell silent at my third voice's abrupt reprimand.  
...omigawsh...I was just reprimanded by my imaginary friend (coincidentially because I am almost totally friendless)..I am in so need of mental help.

"Child for hell's sake wake the bloody up!"

I suddenly tensed and...twitched.  
And here I thought I might actually be able to jump up!

I groaned, the three voices in my head unbearably loud and making my head poud ten times worse.

"Oh god please stop this pounding." i whimpered, getting to my knees and curling into a protective ball.  
I'm pretty sure I heard Lord Vaako's 'wife' yell something like "NOW!" but I wasn't paying attention.

"_open your eyes_"

An unexpected smooth voice...I looked up from my knees and...almost fell in another dead faint.  
In front of me stood my three voices! Except...they were slightly transparent and had this strange 'not quite there feel'.

"Holy shit." I whispered. "I'm _really _off my rocker now."

* * *

Hey my loves! I can't thank you all who reviewed cos it's so late and my mum's yelling and stuff but I promise I shall as soon as I update in a few days time!!

Thank you so much for your support even though I'm a horrible writer and keep having writer's block and update really late!!

Wuuuv you all!!


	18. 18: naked awakenings

**_I know i'm late...in fact I'm pretty sure nobody's surprised anymore...I'm becoming a regular Kakashi! _**

**_-gasp, ducks as reviewers send staplers, cheesegraters and grenades-  
_**

**_Anyways I am wondering how I'm gonna finish this cos i'm approaching the final chapters of the story and if anybody wants me to continue Alex's craziness in another universe?_**

**_Here it is anyways, newest chappy! :p  
_**

* * *

_Summary: Alex is a 17 year old girl who happens to have a helluva lot of luck and who manages to create a world-travelling machine._

_Only thing is, when she tries it, thinking she'll be sent into The Chronicles of Riddick (her favourite film), she finds herself...in Pitch Black! (NOW CONTINUED INTO **THE CHRONICLES OF RIDDICK**)  
_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

**Alex and the voices in her head  
**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_I'm pretty sure I heard Lord Vaako's 'wife' yell something like "NOW!" but I wasn't paying attention._

_"__open your eyes"_

_An unexpected smooth voice...I looked up from my knees and...almost fell in another dead faint.  
In front of me stood my three voices! Except...they were slightly transparent and had this strange 'not quite there feel'._

_"Holy shit." I whispered. "I'm __really off my rocker now."_

* * *

My three imaginary voices were becoming more and more solid until Reason knelt next to me and helped me to my feet, her hands soft and warm.

I gaped. I looked Reason over and pinched myself. I then turned to Arrogance, blinked; pinched myself. Then I turned to my last voice and thought I was seeing a feminine Byakuya!

"Uh hunh."

The people couldn't quite be sure how to react to this new development. The strange girl who had already attacked the Lord Marshal with a _coconut_ had managed somehow to make appear three look-alikes out of thin air!

Not to mention that the Murderer Riddick, the strange long haired freak accompagnying him and Lord Vaako were now staring at the girl without moving with something akin to wonder and shock on their faces.

That and the fact that Lord Marshal had just got his skul pierced through by Riddick's trusty shiv the poor people were beside themselves with confusion.

"You guys are here!?" The girl, Alex sudenly muttered out loud, eyes fixed on the three beings. Hadn't _she_ made them appear? why was she as confused as everyone else?

Byakuya shook his head. He had been right; there were THREE voices in her head but he hadn't actually thought she'd manage to materialize _all_ of them. One Freakazoid Alex was enough.

Riddick and Lord Vaako seemed to think the same thing.

"**you know for someone who invented a machine to travel across worlds/dimensions you sure are thick.**" The most evil one with bright orange hair sighed, rolling it's eyes;

"Hey!"

"**_it's not her fault she's so useless without us; tell me how exactly are you planing to go back to your time and world my dear?_**"

Alex stayed silent and glared reproachfully at the strange creature-like thing standing next to the evil apparation.

"_Oh please who's going to guess she's from another DIMENSION?! Except anyone who'd be listening to this conversation of course,_" The nicest and clearly most unobservant of the three said in a clear warm voice "_we have all the time we need to re-make your Dimension Traveling Machine_."

Alex, now sitting cross-legged on the floor pouted. "It's called the Universe Travel Machine! UTM!"

All three apparations rolled their eyes.

"_**Not to be a kill joy or anything but I have a feeling we should make a hasty escape**_." The creature voice stated, eyes fixed on the three men obviously listening in.

"Hunh?"

"**Oh god don't tell me you idiots actually talked loud enough for _them_ to hear us?!**"

"_Well it's not like you were whispering either!_"

Alex frowned and turned to face Riddick, Byakuya and Lord Vaako. Then she smiled sheepishly and waved.

"What is this about a machine?" Riddick inquired deeply, anger bubbling slightly in his tone.

Alex's eyes widened a little and were the three apparations manga drawn they would have sweat-dropped.

Scattering backwards neither Alex nor the advancing, menacing three men notice Lord Vaako's wife lounge out of nowhere and attack the girl!

I screeched when something hit me on the side with such force that I rolled onto my back with little to no oxygen left in my lungs.

And whatever it was that had attacked me was _heavy_!

"Don't you call me heavy you little half breed!"

I opened my eyes (since when had I closed them?) and saw The Jerk's mistress, Miss Vaako. Yipes.

"**Hey you! Hands off my host!**" I tilted my head to the side to see Arrogance being held back by Reason and the third voice (which I am now dubbing Thingy!).

"Not my hair!" I screeched wriggling like a fish out of water.

"Stop screeching you filthy little thing and get up!" Dame Vaako hissed, dragging me to my feet.

I pretended to sway a little then let myself fall to the ground again, my arm wrenching (painfully) from her nail-ey-grasp (Yipes! Are her nails made of titanium or something?!)

I scrambled away and set off at a run but not before noticing that my three voices were now sporting identical nail marks on their arms.

"_Don't look back!_" Reason was now running next to me.

All the guards were after me now, guess Riddick really wanted answers. I just hoped Jack hadn't died as she did in the film!

"_**Left!**_"

Reason grabbed my injured arm and violently pulled me into a narrow passage way, Arrogance and Thingy following not far behind, occasionally swearing or turning around to shove things in the way of the many palace guards.

Riddick and Lord Vaako must be running through the secret passage ways as it were but I had a bad feeling Byakuya was very close behind.  
Like...breathing down my neck close.

"This way!" I shouted suddenly spotting a small niche in the wall and before any of my voices could stop me I plunged through.  
It ended up being a kind of sewer or something, a tube anyway that made me slide waaay down until I couldn't see my hand touching my nose.

"_Host! Are you alright? _" Reason yelled from somewhere not far behind me and even then it was hard to hear with the strange rushing sound in my ears and also the sound I was maing sliding down this bloody tube.

"For now...let's just hope there's nothing too hard at the bottom." I yelled back and _felt_ the sudden anxiety my three voices were exhuming.

And suddenly...there was nothing but air...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

SPLASH

...

...

blip...blip....blip...

My eyes fluttered open and I quickly scrunched them shut when a sudden burst of light filtered through my eyelashes.  
I was on my back with two huge hot water bottles either side of me (or engines...two things soft and warm anyways, too hard to think farther...) and I was lying on something hard and poking into my back.

So i wasn't in a bed. Right. Where the hell was I?

OOooh...right! I fell into a huge pool of water of some kind and lost consciousness...yet another phrase...loose consciousness. How can you lose something that's not tangible?

both my arms suddenly lifted without my authorisation and I opened my eyes to...darkness.  
There was a fire on my right and...and...oh....OH!

I sat up violently, bringing the only cover with me and exposing Riddick and Byakuya's nice lithe and muscly (NAKED) chests to my perverted eyes.

And then I realized something else. I was naked as well.

I blinked. Yep. Still naked.

"My dream come true." I muttered in adoration.

"**don't go back to sleep you moron! We have to go back home! Your father's in danger!"** I looked over to the other side of the fire and saw my three voices shaking their heads at me, Thingy absent-mindedly petting something on his shoulder.

"But I wanna cuddle the hot dude who _willingly_ got naked into bed with me!" I mouthed back.

"_They only did it because you were slowly freezing to death_."

I glared at them.

"MY hot guys."

Rolling of eyes, annoyed sighs. yep. I'm glad I still manage to annoy people so well....then I took a good look at what exactly Thingy was petting...A PARROT?!

...

....

.....

... "Sooo cuute!!!!!"

* * *

Yai!! Ok so the next chapter really depends on my mood since my plot bunny has found a mate and decided to run off and leave me all alone -sob-

...maybe I shall have baby plot bunnies a plenty!!! And then write more?! NYAHAHA

Anyways i shall see what you people think, if you want me to continue but in another world? Thanks for the reviews, it was really motivating even in my writer's block state and I hope you aren't disappointed by this crappy chapter. XD

Cyber Huggles!

1993: Lol, thanks hun :)

Maggie Holland : glad to hear that :D

SerinSykes : Lol! I got the parrot in! Muahaha!!

aandm18 : hehe, I know I know, I am ain't I ? XDD

NejisDarkNymph : -becomes slightly blue then sees cookie-... COOKIE!!! I WUVE YOU!!!

Saismaat : Actually I meant 'mister Riddick, meet my pet (Alex)' :) I had been sure I had corrected that error. Never mind XP hehe african swallow! XD I'll keep that for next time!

FluidDegree: lolz! I thought so too

yourmaster: aaah...riddifluffyness is heavenness (is that even a word? XD)

Chynalee: I _always_ have that affect on people....XDD

Lady Nightlord: My dad's OK compared to my brother really. He's slightly...ok let me put it this way, he's jealous, slightly eccentric, slightly paranoid and if I want a boyfriend I DON'T go in town with my brother to find one. But I love him. Weird eh...? XD

Nelle07 : :D thanks! :)

shadowxofxdarkness : forgive me my dear...I haven't updated in AGES....I was at my bro's (not an excuse) and then I was getting my hair colored Orange (again not an excuse) me ish shorry....-pout-

BajanDiva: lol thanks hun :):):)

Again thank you all!!! HUGGLES!! And don't forget to tell me if:

1 - you wish Alex to be sent into another world (if so which one?)

2 - i should just finish it like this otherwise it'll be a bad sequel?


	19. 19: I'm NAKED!

**_Hallo everyone!_**

**_....I don't really have much to say so....Enjoy!!! ^^  
_**

* * *

_Summary: Alex is a 17 year old girl who happens to have a helluva lot of luck and who manages to create a world-travelling machine._

_Only thing is, when she tries it, thinking she'll be sent into The Chronicles of Riddick (her favourite film), she finds herself...in Pitch Black! (NOW CONTINUED INTO **THE CHRONICLES OF RIDDICK**)  
_

_Enjoy! :P_

_Bla bla_ : Voice of Reason

**Bla bla** : Voice of Arrogance

**Alex and the voices in her head  
**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_I blinked. Yep. Still naked._

_"My dream come true." I muttered in adoration._

_"**don't go back to sleep you moron! We have to go back home! Your father's in danger!"** I looked over to the other side of the fire and saw my three voices shaking their heads at me, Thingy absent-mindedly petting something on his shoulder._

_"But I wanna cuddle the hot dude who __willingly got naked into bed with me!" I mouthed back._

_"__They only did it because you were slowly freezing to death."_

_I glared at them._

_"MY hot guys."_

_Rolling of eyes, annoyed sighs. yep. I'm glad I still manage to annoy people so well....then I took a good look at what exactly Thingy was petting...A PARROT?!_

_..._

_...._

_....._

_... "Sooo cuute!!!!!"_

* * *

Sadly the two men between which I was currently (deliciously) sandwiched jumped up at that.  
And took the blanket with them.

"MEEEP!"

I slapped their thighs (since I couldn't reach higher while I was still sitting on the cold rocky ground.

"Put that bloody thing down before I start telling Thingy to whoop your asses!" I shouted hysterically.

I was naked, I was now cold and I had just registered that one of my imaginary voices told me my father was in danger!

"_Actually it was really just to wake you up. You're dad was in danger of choking on his donut...which he did....and is now sipping his coffee._" Reason smiled angelically at me.

I turned to her and stared. Riddick crouched down beside me and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders, hand lingering near my neck.

"**Hey! No touching my host you perv!**" Arrogance yelled angrily, pointing to Riddick's hand hovering over my pulse now.

All it took was a quirk of the lips and before I knew what happened Byakuya had grabbed a hold of my arm, dragged me to my feet, brought me to him and...kissed me.

Woah.

The sound of a fist hitting a jaw and Byakuya was gone, quickly replaced by another warm mouth.

Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice....

...beep....beep....Beep beep.....beep beep beeeeeeep!!

I blinked and suddenly I was back on the cold rocky floor, laying face down and my cheek slightly bruised and scratched.  
I sat up, blinked and noticed my three voices looking at me exasperatedly.

"wh...what! It was a dream?! I don't remember going to sleep." I looked at the three suspiciously.

"**Yes it was a dream you doofus! You lurched forward when you saw the parrot, caught your toe in the blanket and hit your head!**" Arrogance sneered.

"Oh! That's what happened." I was MEGA disappointed. Like....worse than disappointed duuude....

"What about my dad?"

Reason rolled her eyes, "_Arrogance was saying stupidities again so you would freak and he could laugh_." She looked me over critically.

"_Let me guess...you hadn't even ticked and had concentrated on the two half naked men against you._" I smiled angelically.

She nodded. "_I would too_."

Arrogance and Thingy turned to her in shock. As did I. What was I to become if my voice of REASON spoke like that?!

"This is....heavy....and what was that strange beeping noise?"

I saw Arrogance send a glance towards Reason who only rolled her eyes.  
Oh no....not again....

"Snape! snape, snape! snape, severus snape!" Arrogance crowed. The two men either side of my started to stirr.

"Shhh!" I intoned uselessly as Arrogance kept singing.

BEEP! Beeep beeep beeep beeep!

I looked around in surprise, smiled confused at the two men who were now awake and observing their surroundings wearily, looked down and then froze.

"I'm naked!"

And then my time machine appeared before me! My Universe Travel Machine! All pretty and shiny and....dirty...and lights blinking frantically (fanatically even!), noises that shouldn't be there yelling in my ears...all in all...in somewhat...OK condition! REALLY!

...except...it seemed to be driving itself....that's...bad....I think it got slightly banged up when I arrived on that 'Always Light Turned always Dark' planet....

She-it.

"**It's creeping out! God help us! We'll be oblitirated! Blown to smithereens!!! HELP!!!!**"

Arrogance shrieked hysterically, Reason was yelling at him that he was an idiot, Thingy was rubbing his forehead and muttering, the men either side of me were staring at my machine with awe, slight fear and an expression I could guess was saying ; "please not another crazy Alex-related disaster..."

And all I could think to say as the final beep sounded ominuously in the cave was:

"Damn...I didn't even get a real kiss..."

.........................

.............

.....

... Poof!

I opened my eyes (I had scrunched them shut) and looked around. The little white clouds cluttering my sight disappeared and sound and sensations returned.

Well my surroundings had improved! I was now in a nice green field with a clear blue sky!

"**Great...we're back in her body....just....great.**"

"_Who are you telling this to?! I actually have to spend MORE time in your degrading presence now!_"

I wondered idly as I hazily listened to Arrogance and Reason bicker why those two even _tried _to get along. It would be easier to procur them a few machine guns and tell them to ...settle their disagreement.

slight movement made me turn. Riddick?!

Lying next to me, unconscious, he looked like he'd gotten hit by a stray Machine part....hmm. Will have to clean his little head wound. I tried to lift my hand but it was blocked.

I looked down. Oh. I'd grabbed his hand; probably why he'd followed me when the machine sent me here ...woops?

Aaaah well! What could be better than to lie in the grass holding hands with Riddick?

...

...

"HOLY SHIT! I'M STILL NAKED!!!"

* * *

There it is me darlings! The end! But I shall write a sequel, I would just need y'all to answer (not a second time if you have already) which universe you prefer she be sent to now?

I was thinking Harry Potter, you know, she kidnappes Harry, lets Riddick train him, brings him back to Hogwarts all the while insisting on being taught magic!...or something?

lolz anyways, just tell me what y'all think. I do believe this chapter might have been a bit confusing? I hope not too much, but thanks and love to all my faithful readers! I wuuuuve you!

Thanks to me loves:

- **Saismaat **: yah I know my keyboard messes up a little, I don't notice every time that's why there are still some sentences starting with no capital letters. :P but thanks hun; lol...hmm...powerpuff girls...lol! Yeah I'm not sure yet if I want to send her to Naruto or to Harry Potter...I'm hesitating....tis hard...hmm :D

- **Chynalee **: lol sorry hun...I decided (maybe...cos I say decided but I have to revise, my super duper big exams are in less than 3 months....AAAAAH! -temporary nerves- and I might not update regularly and stuff so it's not sure sure sure) but I might continue. Possibility :P But have a cookie!!! (I love cookies, specially chocolate chip...double...)

- **hotbritt5000 **: hehe....i took your idea to heart darling!! XD

- **FluidDegree **: lol I know! I had the end already written in my head (sorry it took so much time to type -puppy look-) but the dad thing was pretty lame XD

- **Kanrya Firestorm** : Lol, I eat lots of...CANDY!! nyahha! and coffee really....and...whip cream -drools- yah.....thee hee hee

- **1993 **: heaven it would be eh...and nah! If thinking just THAT makes you a perv...then what does MY thoughts make me? -shifty eyes-

- **NejisDarkNymph **: hihi :D thanks love! Oooh!! byakuya plushie! I got a Riddick one! -shows- with the bulging muscles and every...-gets dragged away by the Decency Talk Police-

- **SerinSykes **: Oooh pushing off flying spaceships...good idea! XD

- **shadowxofxdarkness **: hehe, sadly I haven't played that many games that I could send her to...POTC hunh....hmm...I shall think on it! -wide smile- have a rum luv and let's toast a good idea! ;)

- **Lady Nightlord** : :D well I saw V for Vendetta but I don't really remember it. :p hehe thanks so much hun! Have a cookie!!!

AND THANK YOU ALL AGAIN,

thanks to those who added me to their favorites -teary eyed-

and lastly:

1 - Harry Potter

2 - POTC

3 - Naruto ???

HUGGLES!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!!


	20. Author's Note

Hello my lovelies!!

I thank you all for these reviews and for adding me in your favs/story alerts!!

I have a small anouncement!! I AM MAKING A SEQUEL!!! Nyahahhaaaaa

I might make Alex go into loads of universes so if you have one you particularly would like to see her in, message me!! (or better yet review the new chapter of the sequel!! ;) -hint hint hint-)

The sequel is already up, it's name: _**Alex The Professional World Traveler**_

Summary: _Alex is saving Harry Potter from his relatives all the while looking for Riddick who doesn't seem to have been transported with her to the Potterverse but is that the only universe they'll be visiting? Will Alex and Harry be landing in another different world all in one piece and still human? R&R Pairings still to be decided_

The summary sucks but for now it'll have to do... -sigh- anyways! hope you like it!! huggles y'all

schnuggles and cyber huggles!!!

xxx


End file.
